


Eternally Yours

by TangledHeartStrings7707



Category: Falling in Reverse, Issues (Band), Motionless in White (Band), Stars in Stereo, Vans Warped Tour
Genre: Contemptress, Eternally Yours, F/M, Half God Half Devil, Reincarnate, Tears on the Runway pt2, Wasp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledHeartStrings7707/pseuds/TangledHeartStrings7707
Summary: Marcy is an aspiring singer who happens to be best friends with the lead singer of Issues, Tyler Carter. Marcy is asked to go on Vans Warped Tour where she starts a romantic relationship with the lead vocalist of her favorite band Motionless in White. What will happen between rock god Chris Motionless and Marcy?





	1. The Understudy

     There are clothes all over the place. On the bed, sprawled across the floor, and hanging carelessly off every elevated surface in the room. Marcy had tried on nearly everything in her closet once and was halfway through trying them on all over again. A glance at the clock on her nightstand said it was 9:32AM, she needed to be out the door by 10 at the latest to get to the rehearsal hall in time. The first band was scheduled to start their rehearsal slot at noon, but there would be a meeting for all bands and production crew at 11:30.

  
     This rehearsal was for the 2017 Vans Warped Tour, a music festival that tours the United States every Summer featuring over 40 alternative-rock and heavy metal rock bands. Each year the lineup and the bands that do the tour change, with a rule that no band can do the tour two years in a row. This year there was going to be a great mix of bands, some of Marcy’s favorites included Escape the Fate, In This Moment, Issues, Falling in Reverse, and Breathe Carolina.  
    

     Marcy wasn’t in any of the bands, or in any band for that matter, but she was a vocalist. Marcy was chosen to go on warped tour as a backup for any female vocalists or performers who were sick or had some emergency that would cause them to not be able to perform with their bands. It was a dream come true that she was chosen, though of course she had some help getting the job.  
    

     A few years ago, Marcy met Tyler Carter, the lead vocalist for a band named Issues. She was in San Francisco out on a girl’s night with her friend Rachel. They decided to go to The Mint Karaoke Bar to drink and belt out some drunken tunes like they did in the old days when Rachel still lived in Denver. Whenever Marcy did Karaoke she would always alternate between ‘Because Of You’ by Kelly Clarkson, ‘Rolling in The Deep’ by Adele, and ‘I’m So Sick’ by Flyleaf. She only ever does ‘I’m So Sick’ when she feels like putting some screaming vocals in, since it doesn’t have a large screamo part it’s a good choice for Karaoke. She didn’t want to scare away the other patrons at the bar by doing a full screamo song.

     Marcy always got a high after preforming, whether it was just Karaoke in front of 20 people or in front of a few hundred. ‘I’m So Sick’ had ended and she was bounding off the stage towards Rachel at the bar, who was waiting for her with a fresh dirty martini. A few people made her take pause to give her compliments on her performance before she was able to take the empty seat next to Rachel. She slumped down into the stool and took a deep gulp of her Martini.

     “That was amazing! I wish you would sing more like you used to.”, Rachel said while taking a sip of her Jack and Coke.

     Marcy lowered her lashes remembering the rush she felt on stage, “Yeah I know, I do too. It’s just so hard to find work singing and I haven’t been able to find the right fit with a band. I tried working as a backup singer for a band that does events like weddings and stuff, but they didn’t exactly like my ‘style’.”

     Marcy had always had an alternative and wild style, with brightly colored hair that was always changing, and a body mostly covered with tattoos. But that’s who she was, and she wasn’t going to change herself physically to make herself “good enough” for anyone or any position.

     Rachel, having a purple streak in her bangs and having tattoos as well, knew how Marcy felt about being rejected because of physical appearance. “That’s really too bad, people are so judgmental.”, Rachel said with a sad grin on her face.

     Just then a short man approached them on Rachel's side. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a beige cable knit sweater with bleached blonde hair that was nearly buzzed to the head.“I hate to interrupt you two. But I just had to come over and credit you for your singing, you were awesome! And I loooove Flyleaf! I wish they still had Lacey as their lead vocals!” He said towards Marcy.

     This super cute guy was definitely gay, so she knew he wasn’t trying to pick her up. But he looked so familiar to Marcy.

“Oh, thank you, I really appreciate it!” she said looking closer at him trying to place where she had seen his face before. “I’m sorry, but have we met before?”

     His lips curled up into a small smile and he had a little gleam in his eyes, “Uh no I don’t think so. But my name is Tyler, it's nice to meet you.” He extended his hand towards her and his long sleeves ran up his arm a bit revealing some tattoos.

     Marcy took his hand and suddenly realized where she had seen him before, “Oh my God! You’re Tyler Carter, aren’t you?”

    Tyler’s eyes had a sparkle, knowing he had been recognized by his slight rise to fame. Rachel looked towards Marcy with questioning eyes trying to get her to reveal just who this Tyler Carter was and how she knew him.

     Marcy’s mouth was hanging open for a moment before continuing, “I love Issues! You guys are one of my favorites at the moment! I’ve seen you guys a couple times in Denver, the first time was when you opened for A Day to Remember at the Gothic Theater.”

     Tyler had a big smile now, “Ha, yeah that’s me. I’m still getting used to being recognized by fans. Issues has gotten a lot more recognition that Woe Is Me did. Thank you though, it’s always great to know your music is appreciated.”, he smiled and opened his eyes a bit wider, “But you still haven’t told me your names.”

     Rachel looked towards Tyler and was instantly star-struck, she had just recently started listening to Issues after Marcy suggested them to her. And she had been a huge Woe Is Me fan. She looked towards Marcy and saw that she wasn’t going to be able to answer Tyler with her name anytime soon as she seemed more star-struck than she was.

     Gulping, Rachel took a breath to get her head straight on again and muttered, “I’m Rachel, and this is Marcy.”, her eyes lit up then, “Wow it’s an honor to meet you, Marcy just recently turned me onto Issues, but I was a huge Woe Is Me fan in high school, during my emo days.”

     Tyler took a seat next to them and they all got a fresh round of drinks, Tyler explained that he doesn’t normally drink but decided to go out to celebrate since they (Issues) just finished recording their new record earlier in the day. Tyler turned to a table in the corner and waved his bandmates to come over and meet their fans. After that night

     Marcy and Tyler became great friends, so much that he even invited her to join him and the band on their next U.S. tour that following Fall. She gladly accepted and learned that they were actually going to pay her to join them. She was to be in charge of their merch table during shows. They spent three months on tour together, becoming the best of friends, traveling across the country and making unforgettable memories.

     Marcy immediately fell in love with tour life, waking up in a different state every other day and exploring parts of the country she never thought she would ever see. She also loved being around so many musicians and constant music. Though she never was the one preforming, she still got to sing sometimes on the bus with Tyler helping him warm up for shows, writing new songs, and sometimes in rehearsal when she would help the crew with sound check.

     Fast forward a year and a half to April 2017, Marcy was in her apartment in Denver when she got a call from Tyler. Issues had been asked to be part of the Vans Warped Tour for the upcoming Summer and wanted Marcy to go on tour with them. She already knew she would agree, knowing how much of a rush it would be to do merch at a Warped

     Tour with all the different bands and musicians she would get to see. But Tyler quickly told her that she wasn’t going to be doing their merch table but would instead be brought along as an understudy. It was a type of position where someone would step in for musicians who were sick or had sudden emergencies that would make it so they couldn’t preform.

     Marcy was so excited, not only would she be going on tour again with her best friend, but she would possibly be able to perform on stage at Vans Warped Tour, and with some bands that she absolutely loved too! She instantly agreed. Tyler said that unlike previous Warped Tours, this year they would be bringing all the bands together a couple times before the tour started to do sound set ups and rehearsals. Something always goes wrong at each date with sound cutting out or stage problems, so this year they wanted to do a run through type set up to make sure everyone had everything perfect before the tour started. Not all the bands would be able to show for the rehearsals since some would still be on their own tours, so other bands and understudy musicians would attempt to temporarily fill in to get the crew as much help as possible. Marcy would be used for those types of rehearsals.

     The best part was that they chose a space in Denver for the rehearsals, so Marcy wouldn’t have to travel anywhere before setting off for tour. On the tour at each city there would be 6 stages that would simultaneously play different bands at the same time. The first block of rehearsals was today, set for some of the lower smaller stage bands. But they wanted all band members and crew to go to a meeting today before rehearsals started just to get everyone on the same page for scheduling.

     Marcy wanted to make a good first impression, as she would be meeting some of her musical idols that day. She wanted to dress up, but not too much, she couldn’t seem too desperate on her first day. Luckily Tyler and the rest of Issues and their crew would be there, so she would know some people.  
She finally settled on a pair of black jeggings that had cut outs with fish net material covering them and a deep red velvet short sleeved top that hugged her body and cut low over her breasts, revealing her tattoo between her breasts and the tattooed sleeves on her arms. Her makeup was done with a black and gold smoky eye and cat winged eyeliner. Her hair was tanzanite (a blueish purple color) and cascaded down to her lower back in big relaxed curls. Her nails were long and pointed into a stiletto, painted with black sparkled polish. She completed her look with a dark maroon lip and black chunky combat boots with rhinestones and silver studs variously placed all over the shoe.

     Marcy took a look back at the clock to see it was nearly 10, she needed to get going, and soon. Grabbing her bag and taking one last look in the mirror, Marcy ran out the door and down the stairs towards her 2015 Chevy Cruze.

     It was 11:05 when Marcy pulled into the parking lot for the rehearsal hall. The lot was filled with tour busses, one of these would be her new temporary home in a few months. Marcy didn’t much mind sleeping on the busses, the only part she wasn’t too in love with was the tiny bathrooms. But they would stay in hotels whenever they would stay in a city for more than 2 days, so she would get a break and some much-needed privacy every few days.

    She showed her ID to the security at the front of the building and was let in only to find Tyler standing with some people right inside the entrance. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around behind him, giving him a tight squeeze and a quick kiss on his cheek. He turned around and gave her another big hug, smile beaming ear to ear.

     “Oh Marcy! I’m so glad you’re here! I’ve missed you so so much!”, he said, keeping her hands in his for another moment before dropping them. He turned towards the group he was talking with and introduced her, “Guys this is by best friend Marcy, the one I have been raving on and on about!”

     Marcy looked around the group of five young men probably in their late twenties, all wearing black skinny jeans and black band t-shirts. She recognized some of them and realized they were the members of a band named Escape the Fate. She was pretty familiar with their music, but not enough to know their names.

     She reached her hand up and gave a little wave, “It’s nice to meet you guys, love your music!”

     In turn they all looked her up and down, each noting in their minds how attractive she was. They each said hello then continued on with their conversation.

     Tyler turned towards her, “Well I guess we should head into the main hall, so I can introduce to you to the guy in charge of the rehearsals, he should have some stuff for you about the songs you’ll need to help out with over the next few days.”

     They walked into the main hall, the room was filled up with rows of folding chairs facing a large stage at the opposite end of the room. It was a portable set up, probably what would be used for one of the smaller stages while on tour. Tyler introduced Marcy to the man in charge of rehearsals and overall set up for the tour, a man named Leroy. Probably in his early 40’s, he looked like the typical roadie wearing worn out and faded blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a leather vest covered in patches from various bands and tours. His hair was dark brown and came to his shoulder blades but was pulled back in a hair tie at the base of his neck.

     He gave Marcy a warm smile and handed her a thick packet of papers, “I’m so glad you could join us, welcome to the Warped Tour family! Here is the schedule for the next two weeks. Your schedule for rehearsals is in there, as well as all of the songs you’ll be expected to know for rehearsals and on tour. Take a look at the songs and let me know if you’ll need any help with them.”, giving her another smile, he turned to walk towards the stage to talk to some of the crew.

     Marcy took a quick scan of the songs, she knew most of them. This should be easy enough, she thought to herself. Then her eyes stopped on the title “Contemptress” by Motionless in White featuring Maria Brink. A large lump started to form in her throat. Motionless in White was her all-time favorite band, and she had no idea that they would be joining Warped Tour this year. According to the paper they weren’t just on the tour, they were co-headlining with In This Moment. And they wanted her to sing in rehearsal with them in place for Maria, the lead vocalist of In This Moment. Not only was Motionless In White (MIW) her favorite band, she had a super fangirl crush on the lead vocalist Chris Motionless. He was gorgeous, everything physically that she had dreamed in a man, and his voice and screaming vocals had such a huge range. More than once she had envisioned Chris while touching herself alone at night.

     Tyler saw the stunned look on Marcy’s face and took a glance down at the song she was staring at. A smirk came across his face, he knew how infatuated she was with MIW and with Chris specifically, “Ah I was going to keep it a surprise, I knew you would be super excited to meet them…and Chris for that matter.”, he ended with a short laugh.

     Marcy was still in shock when she turned towards Tyler. _Oh you little devil_ , she thought to herself. Her eyes closed slightly and shot him a glare, “Well you could have warned me, so then I could have been more prepared and more presentable Tyler!”, she nearly shouted at the end.

     “Oh, come on love, you look stunning. Seriously! Didn’t you see how the guys were staring at you when you walked in? You’re a catch and will have all the guys drooling all over you the whole tour just like it was last year when you came with us.”, Tyler took her hand in his to reassure her.

     She smiled slowly and brought her eyes down to her shoes, I did have a lot of male attention on the tour, “Well you sure know how to cheer me up, but I’m super nervous now. It says I’m scheduled to sing this with them in rehearsal tomorrow afternoon.”, she closed her eyes and let out a short breath.

     Tyler took a look at her schedule and perked up, “But look, you have rehearsal with us right before them, so you’ll be able to get all your nerves out with us first before and I’ll stay with you through your song with Motionless.”

     Marcy was taken aback at that statement again looking at her list, seeing that she was scheduled to sing “Tears on The Runway pt. 1” with Issues, a song that she had helped them write, “Oh, is Nylo going to be joining us on tour too?” She was the girl that was featured on the track.

     Tyler’s eyes brightened again, “No actually, that’s the other surprise…we want you to come up and sing that song with us in place of Nylo during the entire tour.”

     Marcy was extremely touched by that, and a sincere smile crept across her face as she looked towards Tyler, “Thank you so much Tyler, that is seriously so sweet of you and the guys to do for me. You’re the best!”

     Right then the rest of the band came up to her and Tyler, each taking a turn to give her a huge bear hug since they had all welcomed her as family when she went on tour with them last year.

     The hall was slowly starting to fill up as the time reached closer to 11:30 for the meeting. Marcy was trying hard not to stare at some of the people in the hall, recognizing a lot of them as members from her favorite bands. She had to keep checking herself to not make a fool of herself and seem like a crazy fangirl. Tyler looked up towards the main doors and smiled, Marcy followed to where he was staring. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. The members of Motionless in White were walking in towards the seats while greeting some of the other bands and friends near them.

     There in the middle of them was Chris Motionless. He was wearing black boot cut jeans and a slightly oversized tank top that had “570” written on it, the name of their most recent single. It showed off his long muscular arms and his neck which were both covered in tattoos. His hair was shaved on the sides with the middle length colored black and slicked back, and he had a couple inches of hair remaining on both sideburns. His face was painted a warm white and his eyebrows were drawn on in black liner. His eyelids were dressed with black smoky shadow and topped with thick black liner on his upper lid and lower waterline. His lips were pierced with three silver hoops on his lower lip that was painted with black lipstick.

     Just one look at him and her stomach started to flutter with butterflies, she could feel herself getting aroused. Marcy’s eyes were glued to him, her mouth hung slightly open and she was close to drooling. She needed to move her stare to something else before he saw her gawking at him like a pathetic little fangirl. She forced herself to turn around towards Michael, the screamer for Issues, and distract herself from staring at Chris.

     Leroy climbed up on the stage and motioned for everyone to be quiet and pay attention to him, “Welcome everyone, I’d like to thank you all for coming out to Colorado for these rehearsals. I know this is different than anything we have done in the past, but we always have so many issues with sets and sound while on tour, and I would like to try and avoid those this year. Plus, this will give everyone a chance to put their set lists together and practice transitions between sets. I have passed your rehearsal schedules along to your managers so hopefully they have forwarded them to you so you know what days you will need to be here in the hall for your rehearsal time. Today we will be starting with the stage containing the national winners for battle of the bands, and tomorrow we will have rehearsals for the Vans Main Stage. We have brought some musicians on our staff to help with rehearsals to stand in for those members who are not able to be present for these rehearsal days. For example, our co-headliners In This Moment are on their own tour so we will use musicians to fill in for our sound tests. Please join me in welcoming these musicians as they will really be helping us a lot during rehearsals and while on tour as they will act as understudies for those who will not be able to perform due to emergencies while on tour.”

     One by one Leroy brought the “understudy” musicians up by name. Marcy let out a slow breath as her name was called and she stood up to make her way up to the stage. She could feel so many eyes on her, but she ignored the temptation of being shy and kept her head high to show that she wouldn’t be intimidated.


	2. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Marcy meet, sparks start to fly.

     Chris had been sitting in the back with the rest of his band, politely applauding as each of the “understudies” were called up to the stage. He noted that there were two people for each instrument that could fill in for members who were feeling unwell on tour. As they started calling up the vocalists, his eyes took in the sight of a woman with purple blue hair who stood up to make her way to the stage.

     Holy Jesus, he thought to himself. She was beautiful, everything he always looked for physically in a woman. Her hair was long and came to the lower part of her waist, and she had those curves that he liked. He couldn’t help but stare at her ass as she walked to the front. Then when she got on the stage and was turned to face the seats, he was struck in the chest with how beautiful her eyes were. They were a light blueish gray and really stood out under the stage lights. He saw that she was covered in tattoos and wished he could see them up close. Ones tattoos really told you a lot about the person wearing them, and he wanted to know more about hers. He was holding his breath so long that his bandmate Devin, also known as Ghost, had to nudge his knee to remind him to take a breath. Ghost was silently laughing at Chris’s reaction to her.

     Chris came back to his senses and noticed Ghost laughing at him. He took a look around the room and could see the reaction that all the men had to her. They were all gawking at her. How could they not be? He took another look towards her, immediately glued again, and he couldn’t help but think of what she would look like with less clothing on. He could feel his cock twitch with excitement and immediately forced himself to think of something else to get his mind off his arousal.

     Leroy walked towards her on the stage and brought her forward, “This is Marcy Campbell, she will be the only understudy for female vocals. But she will also be part of the set for Issues to join them in one of their songs.”

     With that announcement Tyler stood out of his chair and cheered as loud as he could for Marcy. The rest of Issues and some of the crew who knew her all clapped and cheered along.

     Chris took notice and realized that this was the girl that Tyler always brought up in conversation, being his best friend and what he called as his “fag hag”. He thought silently to himself, So, this is Marcy huh? I’ll have to get Tyler to give us an introduction. Then he realized that since she was the understudy for female vocals, that she should be singing with him in rehearsal the next day in place of Maria. Mmm looks like I’ll get a chance to meet this beauty after all, and I’ll have to sing with her…. hopefully I’ll be able to keep my erection down for rehearsals.

     Chris couldn’t focus on the announcements anymore as he was just staring at Marcy. She left the stage and headed back towards her seat next to Tyler and his bandmates. As she got closer she took a glance up and locked eyes with Chris for a moment before turning around and sitting down. When their eyes locked he felt frozen in her gaze and would have given anything to have kept looking into those ice colored eyes. When the lock was broken he still didn’t look away and starred at the back of her head for the rest of Leroy’s speech.

     Ghost cleared his throat and got his attention, “Hey man, lets go get a bite to eat for lunch, we don’t need to be here again until tomorrow for our rehearsal slot.”

     The rest of the band heard him and got up to start heading for their rental car outside. Chris got up too but was still watching Marcy. Ghost took notice of this, “Do you want to invite Issues? You can ask Tyler to invite your new obsession if you like.”, giving Chris a teasing smile as he started towards Tyler and the rest of Issues.

_I can’t just go over there! What will I say?_ Chris stopped short and didn’t know if he should go with him or not. Then he rolled his eyes to himself, _Get a grip man! You’re never nervous with women, what is so different about this one?_ He decided to man up and tried to gain his composure, so he wouldn’t seem like an idiot to Marcy. Ghost was already in conversation with Marcy when he caught up to him.

     “Oh, Ghost it’s so great to finally meet you! I have always admired you and your style! You’ll have to give me some makeup tips if we get some free time on tour.”, Marcy said to Ghost, praising his transgendered style. Ghost was very unique, he loved to dress feminine and did his makeup in many dramatic styles, but he was not trans. He loved women as much as the next straight man and had been in a relationship with his fiancé Becca for almost 6 years now.

     Ghost smiled at her compliment, “I daresay that you don’t need any of my help with the face you’re wearing today love.” He was always so open and easy to talk to. He had that personality that people automatically clicked with.

     Marcy seemed really relaxed, like her and Ghost had been long time friends. When Ghost noticed Chris approaching he stepped back to let him into the circle they had formed.

     “Oh Marcy, let me introduce you to my close friend and bandmate, Chris. Chris, this here is Marcy. Hah, well you already knew that though.” Ghost said with a smirk and looked at Chris. Chris gave Ghost a death stare then turned towards Marcy.

     Chris and Marcy met eyes with one another and it was as if all the air in the room had been sucked out. Ghost and Tyler each noticed their best friends and their lustfully locked stare, and each smiled to one another as if both knowing what the other was thinking. Neither Chris nor Marcy said anything right away, but it was Marcy that was quick to gain her composure and reach her hand out for a shake.

     Chris took her black clawed hand and immediately felt the electricity from their touch. Trying to keep his composure he brought her hand to his lips and brushed them gently against her knuckles. He slowly lowered her hand but didn’t let go, “Hello Miss Campbell, It’s a pleasure to meet you. I do look forward to working with you in rehearsals and on tour.”

     Ghost was impressed that Chris took the upper hand and stopped acting like a sheepish little boy like he had been just minutes ago. This smooth-talking ladies’ man was the Chris Cerulli that he was used to.

     Marcy was surprised that he addressed her by her last name and quickly remembered that Leroy had used it when he announced her on stage. Her hand felt tingly, and she realized that Chris was still holding it. Fuck he’s charming. I need to keep my head on straight. Don’t make yourself look like a fool. She pulled her hand away lightly and responded, “It’s great to meet you. But please call me Marcy, I haven’t been called miss Campbell since my early college days.”

     Chris was pleasantly surprised at her comment about college, and he suddenly wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything about this fascinating beauty in front of him, but he knew that if he wanted to be taken seriously, like a man, then he would need to refrain from asking her a million questions just two seconds after meeting her. Instead he took the time to get a closer look at the tattoos on her arms. Her right sleeve seemed to be made up of a colorful rose pattern on the entire arm, it was simple and beautifully feminine. Her left arm was covered, and he could see was made up of images relating to the Phantom of the Opera. It was one of his favorite musicals, and he was impressed that she seemed to love it enough to get it inked on her arm.

     He realized he was staring again when Ghost snapped his fingers near his ear to get his attention. The members of Issues had agreed to join them for lunch and started heading towards the door to the parking lot.

     Tyler turned towards Marcy, “Want me to pick you up something while were out?”

     She shook her head, “Awe thanks Tyler, but I’ll be okay.”

     Chris went to head towards the door but stopped when he overheard that Marcy wasn’t going with them. He turned back towards her with a smile, “Won’t you join us?”

     Marcy couldn’t believe that Chris was personally asking her to join them for lunch. She glanced at Tyler as he raised his eyebrows and turned to walk towards the doors. She nearly forgot to speak to answer him, “I-I-I wish I could, but I have to stay for some rehearsals.”

     Chris realized then that she would be one of the individuals working the most hours during these rehearsals since she would probably need to fill in with each band and learn the female vocals for their songs. It was a big responsibility to put on just one person.

     “Oh of course. Then we will see you tomorrow for our rehearsal slot. You will be singing ‘Contemptress’ with us, right?”, Chris said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to spend some time getting to know her. But he perked up remembering that he would be seeing her the next day. He could see her eyes widen as he said it.

     Marcy turned tense with the reminder that she would be singing with him tomorrow. She took a breath and responded, “Yeah I guess we will be, see ya tomorrow.”, then she turned and walked towards the stage to hide her flushed face away from Chris. She didn’t want him to notice what a pathetic fangirl she was. _I_ _need to get control of myself before I see him again tomorrow. But how can I when he looks like that? I knew he was hot, but in person he’s godly!_

     A few of the other bands decided to join them all for lunch. About 20 of them went down the road a few miles to a Mexican restaurant. As they were being seated, Chris made sure to grab a seat next to Tyler so he could probe him with questions about Marcy.

     He turned towards Tyler, “So that’s the famous Marcy you always talk about huh?”

     Tyler’s lips curled up in a smile, “Yep, that’s my bestie! She’s something isn’t she?”, he raised one eyebrow at the comment.

     Chris nodded his head slightly and smiled, “Yeah she really seems to be.”, he paused for a moment, “You guys are staying at the Four Seasons a few rooms down from us, right?”

     Tyler nodded, while taking a sip of his water.

 

     Chris smiled at that, _Oh I hope she is too!_ , “Is Marcy staying there as well?”  
    

     Tyler shook his head, “No, actually she lives here in Denver, born and raised. Her apartment is about 30 minutes away from here.”

     That took him a little by surprise. _A Colorado girl, huh?_ He loved Colorado, it had a busy growing city, but was merely minutes away from the Rocky Mountains. He thought it was beautiful there. He had always wanted to explore more of it.

     His thoughts changed then, _what if she wasn’t even single? I’m such an idiot, of course she’s not single, she’s a knock-out!_ He had to know, “Oh she lives here in town? With her boyfriend then I guess.” He tried not to seem too hooked on what Tyler’s answer would be.

     Tyler sat up a little straighter and looked Chris in the eyes, “Actually no, she doesn’t have a boyfriend. I’ve never really seen her really date anyone. I guess she hasn’t found anyone worthy enough to yet.”, then he raised his eyebrow a little and pulled his lips into a smirk, “She likes a certain ‘type’ though, that’s for sure.”

     Chris raised his eyebrows in question, “Oh? And what would that ‘type’ be?”

     Tyler bust out laughing at that and looked across the table to Michael who was laughing to himself quietly. Michel had heard Marcy gush over Chris more than once. When you live on a tour bus with your gay best friend and his best girlfriend for 3 months you hear a lot of ‘girl talk’.

     Chris turned his head towards Michael and saw him laughing too. He clearly knew something that Chris didn’t, “What’s so funny?”, he directed his question to both of them.

     Michael looked up at Chris and simply said, “If you’re the one that’s interested in her, I don’t think you’ll have a problem man.”, and he went back to his meal.

     Chris turned back towards Tyler who added, “Yeah, you could say that you possess the type of ‘flavor’ that she likes.” He wasn’t going to reveal that she had a little obsession with him, that could really spoil her shot with him, but he wanted him to know that he was most definitely her type.

     Chris smiled at that and felt more confident in his future pursuit of her. He started to think about what his next move when his thoughts were interrupted by Michael.

     “Hey Chris, if you do go for Marcy, please don’t hurt her. She’s really like family to us.” Michael said while motioning to the rest of the band and some crew members. A few of them heard the conversation and nodded in agreement.

     _How did they know I wanted to go for her? I must have really been drooling after her when we met._ Chris could tell that they were all really connected to Marcy, she must really be something special for them to stick up for her before he even had an opportunity to make a move. But he didn’t want to hurt her either. He didn’t even know her, but he felt connected to her already.

     He looked up and the group and said very confidently, “Trust me men, it is not my intention to hurt her. I would really love to get to know her, she seems like something really special.”, he tried to sound sincere, and added, “You all know that I’m not one to just sleep around.”

     The group seemed to accept his response and went back to their food and moved onto a different conversation. Chris knew he was letting his heart get ahead of himself. He shouldn’t get too attached to the thought of being with Marcy, they hadn’t exchanged more than a few sentences. But that electricity when they touched had to be a good sign, he had never felt that before. _Tread carefully. The guys warned you not to hurt her, but you don’t want to hurt yourself either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing anything containing SMUT. I thought for my first time it would be easiest for me to write based on real people, so I chose to write about real musicians in the Rock world. I have also included real events and real places, though some things have been changed slightly to better exist in my story. There are also characters that are not based off of real people.  
> CHARACTERS BASED ON REAL PEOPLE: Chris “Motionless” Cerulli, Devin “Ghost” Sola, Tyler Carter, Michael Bohn, Ricky “Horror” Olson, Ryan Sitkowski, Maria Brink, Ronnie Radke, Vinny Mauro, Becca Hollcraft, Nylo  
> ***Note that the actions and beliefs of the characters do not correlate to the real people. Ex: There are some characters who in real life are declared as straight edge and I have some of those characters partaking in slight consumption of alcohol.  
> REAL BANDS: Motionless in White, Issues, Escape the Fate, In This Moment, Stars in Stereo, Falling in Reverse  
> REAL PLACES: Punch Bowl Social in Denver, CO, Pomona Fairplex in Pomona, CA, LA/Ontario International Airport in Ontario, CA  
> REAL EVENTS: Vans Warped Tour  
> ***The events for the tour in the story do not correlate with any real timeline or lineup of bands presented at the shows. Though Warped Tour is real, I have created my own lineup and schedules and some real release dates of songs do not line up either, its all fantasy here.  
> MUSIC AND VIDEOS: ‘Eternally Yours’ by Motionless in White, ‘Contemptress’ by Motionless in White, ‘Wasp’ by Motionless in white, ‘Tears on the Runway pt.2’ by Issues, ‘Half God Half Devil’ by In This Moment, ‘Reincarnate’ by Motionless in White


	3. Bravissima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Marcy sing together for the first time. Will Marcy reveal her fan-girl status to Chris?

The next morning Marcy arrived at the rehearsal hall with Tyler. He had spent the night at her apartment, so they could talk and catch up.

They didn’t talk about Chris at first, Marcy was trying to avoid the subject. She needed to think of him as just another guy so she could get through rehearsals and do her job. But then Tyler decided to bring him up. He wanted to slightly nudge them together. He had secretly been hoping that Marcy and Chris would hit it off since he knew that he was perfectly her type inside and out, not to mention that she was infatuated with the man.

Tyler passed the pint of ice cream they were sharing to Marcy as he said, “So Chris asked about you today at lunch.”

Marcy’s eyebrows raised in surprise and she choked on the bite she had just taken. She had to recover from her coughing fit before asking, “He WHAT!?”

Tyler laughed at her, “Yeah, he seemed genuinely interested in you, even asked if you were staying at the hotel with us. His room is on the same floor as mine.”, he shook his shoulders at her mockingly.

“Oh, stop teasing me, there’s no way he could be interested in me.”, she replied flatly and sunk herself into the couch. _If only he really was._

Tyler grabbed her hands and shook them a bit until she looked at him, “I’m serious Marcy. I could tell by the way he was asking that he is genuinely interested. Plus, he couldn’t take his eyes off you.”

Marcy Thought back to that morning and the heat that radiated from his lips when they kissed her hand, and she felt electricity when his metal lip rings made contact with her skin. _What I would do to feel those lips on my own. Maybe I will be able to, if what Tyler says is actually true._

At the rehearsal Issues was the first band scheduled that day for the main stage, then it was Motionless in White, followed by In This Moment. Since In this Moment was still on their own tour and couldn’t make rehearsals, Leroy had asked Marcy to sing their entire set list with the understudy back up musicians, so they would all have practice before tour. Marcy would be singing and screaming an entire set on her own, and she was extremely nervous again. She couldn’t compare to Maria’s vocals, her voice was raspy and powerful, Marcy’s was strong, but was more angelic and smooth.

When Marcy and Tyler entered the music hall, there were a variety of people throughout the space. The rest of Issues was already on stage showing the set crew how to set up their instruments the way they would want them to be while on tour.

Tyler turned towards Marcy, “Let’s go to the piano and do some warmups before we start.”

Marcy nodded in agreement and followed him to the piano. Marcy caught Michaels eye on stage and motioned for him to join them for warmups. Even though he was the screamer he still needed to warm up his vocal cords. She was so used to warming up with them, as she would join them for warm ups while they were on tour, just for the fun of it really. Sometimes her and Tyler would compete, seeing who could hit the highest note, she always won. Her voice had been trained in opera after all. Today Tyler started the competition again, bringing the scale up higher and higher on the piano. It had been a while since they had sung together, and he missed their friendly competition…plus he wanted to show off her voice to everyone there, he loved showing off his best friends’ abilities.

Chris had spent all of the previous night thinking about Marcy. He kept brining her up in conversation with his bandmates and they were all giving him a lot of shit in return. He had never been hung up like this on a woman, and they could all see how smitten he was.

Ghost met Chris down in the dining room at the hotel for breakfast the next day. He noted how anxious he seemed. He kept looking at the time and looking towards the door.

After a few minutes of fidgeting he looked up at Ghost and asked, “Do you think it’s too early to head to the rehearsal hall?”

Ghost looked at the time, then nodded with a big smile, “Its 9:30, were not scheduled until 11:30”, he knew that Chris wanted to go early to see Marcy.

“But Issues is scheduled at 10:30….and I was kind of wanting to see their set…I uh, I haven’t heard the music from the album they released last month yet.”, Chris said, trying to provide a good excuse to be there an hour earlier than their rehearsal time.

Ghost let out a small laugh, “Right…well I don’t think the rest of the guys are going to want to go early, but we can grab and Uber and go if you want. I wouldn’t mind seeing Marcy--- I mean Issues play.”

Chris actually blushed for once, Ghost saw right through him. Chris bit his lip and said quietly, “Is it that obvious?”

Ghost replied with a smug look, “I’ll go ahead and request an Uber, you ready?”

Chris stood up out of his seat in an instant and was out the door, Ghost laughed and pulled out his phone to call and Uber while getting up to follow Chris outside.

Chris made his way into the entrance of the hall and was immediately struck with the sound of vocal warm ups coming from the main room. He could hear a mans voice who he knew belonged to Tyler, but he heard the most beautiful angelic female voice accompanying him. He knew it had to be Marcy, but when he actually saw her standing next to the piano and belting out her scales, he was frozen. _Incredible,_ he thought to himself. Wow could she sing, she was amazing, and she was only doing warm ups. How was she not part of her own band already?

The scales went higher and higher, higher than he would have thought possible. Tyler was clearly trying to keep up with her but his voice couldn’t go any higher and he had to back out. But he was pushing her to keep going higher. Finally she hit her highest note, it was loud and piercing, unreal for any normal voice to reach such a note. She ended and her chest was raising heavily, trying to catch her breath. Everyone in the room had stopped and applauded her, clearly impressed.

Chris realized that his jaw was hanging open and quickly shut it to prevent himself from drooling. Out of nowhere a line from the Phantom of the Opera came into his mind _“Brava, Brava, bravissima”_ , it was a line the Phantom sang to Christine to tell her how proud he was of her voice.

He turned towards Ghost who was looking at him with a genuinely surprised face. He didn’t need to say a word, he knew exactly what he was thinking. Ghost then led him to some chairs placed near the wall in the back of the room. He didn’t really have any reason to be there early, so it was smart to hang back in the shadows for now. He knew she wouldn’t be able to see him while on stage with the lights glowing towards her.

Finally, it was time for Issues to start their rehearsal. They went through nearly 6 songs. Marcy was sitting towards the side of the stage watching her best friend rehearse. Little did she know, Chris was sitting in the back of the room staring at her.

When it was time to perform “Tears on the Runway pt. 2” Marcy joined Tyler on the stage ready to get it going. She wasn’t nervous since she knew this song so well, even having a part in writing it. Originally Tyler wanted her to be the female vocalist on the recording, but his record company wanted to go with one of their signed artists, Neylo, to try to get her some recognition and grow her fan base. Marcy sang the song they had written it, pouring her emotions into it.

 Marcy sang, “guilty yeah, maybe I’m just scared to go all in”, “but you can’t win if you don’t play”

But Tyler sang her favorite line, “I don’t wanna try to pretend I’m somebody else, take me as I am or be left alone.”

And they join together with Michel in his screaming for, “Tears on the runway, you know that you love the chase.”

Chris was still in the back, unnoticed by Marcy. When she started to sing her verses, his chest tightened. He had been stung by vocals before and could greatly appreciate them, but when Marcy sang it was so much more intense. He had goosebumps. He was so entranced by Marcy and her stage presence that he didn’t notice that the rest of his band members had made their way next to him and were watching the performance too.

“Wow, she’s really good.”, Said Ricky, the other bassist for MIW.

Ghost caught Ricky’s eye as to tell him _Don’t even think about perusing her._ Ricky shook his head, already knowing that his bandmate Chris had dibs on anything to do with Marcy.

Chris was silent, he wanted to hear every note that came from her entrancing voice. When the song ended Marcy and Tyler embraced in a tight hug and headed to exit the stage.

“That was brilliant! I’m so glad were finally able to sing this song together, the way that it was written to be!”, Tyler beamed at Marcy.

Marcy had a smile on her face and was so happy, she gave Tyler a quick kiss on the cheek, “Thank you Tyler, this really means the world to me.”

Marcy was on such a high from singing with Tyler that she nearly forgot that in the next rehearsal slot she would need to sing with MIW and Chris. She was startled by the piano playing, and Chris and Ricky’s voices doing warm ups. She could recognize Chris’s deep raspy voice anywhere, having been listening to it nearly every day for the last 7 years. His hair was down today and came down to just above his shoulders, no longer slicked back in the punk rock style he had recently started wearing.

Leroy came over to her, “That was great Marcy. Now were going to start the MIW set soon. Looks like they will be doing ‘Contemptress’ as their second song so they can give Maria time to get ready before the In This Moment set starts while on tour.”

Marcy nodded her head in understanding and went to stand by Tyler to try and distract her from her nerves. She started fidgeting with a fray on her black skinny jeans.

Tyler grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze to show his support and understanding, “Don’t even think about it, you’re going to kill it.”

MIW made their way to the stage, Chris looked at Marcy as he passed by her and winked at her. The band started into their first song “Reincarnate”. Marcy had to try her hardest not to mouth along the words, she didn’t want to seem like an obsessed fangirl hanging on every word. Chris was perfect as usual. Marcy had the pleasure of seeing them preform 5 times in concert, and she was always amazed at how perfect Chris sounded live. He sounded better live than on their recordings, which seemed impossible.

Chris had such a great stage presence, you could tell he was really into the music and the words he had written. He was so fluid and in sync with the lyrics, it was like they were pouring out of his soul. Especially when he would scream, he was a pro at transitioning from singing to screaming and back. A talent that most vocalists did not possess.  

Marcy was in a trance, and she was extremely aroused. He was so fucking sexy up there. She pulled her legs tight together, trying to fight the desire burning between her legs. The song ended with Chris screaming “Reincarnate” and a growl, sending another wave of arousal through her body.

Leroy motioned for Marcy to join them on stage. She got up and felt a little light headed for a second, nerves starting to tug on her stomach and mixing with her arousal from moments ago. It was a strange feeling, but she shook it off and made her way to the stairs. When she climbed onto the stage he was frowning at her when he noticed that she didn’t have her music sheets with her, “Marcy don’t forget your notes for this song, you’ll need them for your lyrics.”

Marcy didn’t need the music or the lyrics, she knew all of these songs by heart, even 570 which had just been released only 4 days earlier. She nodded, “Oh, I actually don’t need them, I know the song and my part already.”, she said, hoping her cheeks weren’t as bright red as she felt they were.

Chris caught eyes with Ghost after hearing this. Either she came really prepared, or she knew the song because she was a fan. _She’s probably just a fan of In This Moment and knows the song because Maria is in it,_ he thought.

Leroy smiled and nodded, “Well I’m glad we have you then, you seem to know a lot of the songs performed by most of the bands.”

At that Marcy blushed deeper and turned her focus to making sure her sound equipment was properly hooked up. She suddenly felt a strong presence behind her, and she felt weak in the knees like she was going to fall over. When she turned around she saw Chris brightly smiling at her, “Ready?”, he said. And she replied with a light nod and a deep breath.

_Wow she’s nervous, I wonder why. She was so comfortable up here with Issues just 10 minutes ago_ Chris thought to himself. He looked back at her and lightly touched her shoulder, “No worries love, I heard you with Tyler and you were amazing. You have nothing to be worried about.”

She was shocked, was Chris Motionless really complimenting her on her voice? She felt a boost of confidence but also a little sheepish knowing that he had been listening to her.

The music started and Chris started his verse, looking directly at Marcy and singing the words to her as if he had written them for her, “In darkness, you’re all around me. I know our future, I feel your body.” He came to her and motioned for her hand. She placed it in his as he started to sing the chorus, pulling her along with him sensually towards the other side of the stage.

Then it was Marcy’s time to sing her verse, “Beneath all the pleasure, all you are is pain”, she stared directly into Chris’ eyes, all trace of nerves gone. Chris was beaming, she sounded perfect. No one sounded like Maria did of course, but Marcy was making the song have more emotion and Chris suddenly felt a deeper emotional connection with these words he had written. Marcy continued singing her verse “I’m self-destructing, trust in nothing” then she screamed “Save me” closing her verse.

When she screamed, everyone looked towards her. Of, course she couldn’t scream it how Maria did with her unique high-pitched screams. But Marcy’s scream, though not as piercing, was strong and smooth. It was a wonder that she was able to sing so angelically but then produce such a strong growl.

Chris was so taken aback by Marcy’s scream that he was late coming into his next verse and had to skip a line. Marcy drew her eyebrows together in shock, he never messed up from what she had seen of his performances, why had he now?

Then she screamed her next part, “And spread your ashes on my skin”, this time with a lower growl. Chris was cheesing, his smile was huge.

Then they started the second chorus, singing together in unison, “Against the wall, we fall from grace----A burning lust to touch the flame—” They were suddenly very wrapped into each other connecting more than just their voices. They came together and moved as one to the music. They were putting on a great performance, and it was suddenly becoming very sensual.

Marcy was putting all of herself into the words, she poured her emotions into it, with her eyes still locked with Chris’s. They were feeding off of each other. Tyler couldn’t help but notice how perfect they looked together, with Chris tall and lean and Marcy tucked perfectly into his embrace. They were a perfect fit.

The song ended with them in unison, “concealing the crimes on your face”, Marcy placed her hand oh his cheek and Chris was holding Marcy to his chest looking down into her blue gray eyes. She was looking up into his milk chocolate eyes entranced, not caring that she was leaning into his embrace a little more than she should have been. Chris desperately wanted to lean his head down and kiss her lips but knew that probably wasn’t the best idea. _Oh, how I dream of sucking that bottom lip into my mouth._

Leroy’s voice broke the spell, “Fantastic!” and everyone in the room clapped along with him.

Marcy, having been brought back to reality, immediately pulled away from Chris and backed up a few steps before turning and heading for the stairs. She was stopped by Chris reaching his long arm out and grabbing hold of her hand, “Thank you Marcy, you were really great.”, he gave her a sincere smile before gently releasing her hand.

The band continued, and Marcy took a seat next to Tyler to watch the rest of the set. She loved being able to hear MIW perform in such an intimate setting, it really let her appreciate their music even more. Chris sounded better than ever, having been put on a high after his song with Marcy.

She could feel him singing and screaming to her, like he was showing off for her. She felt like she was the only one in the room, he was only performing to her, for her. His eyes were smoldering, and her underwear was definitely wet. She hoped no one would be able to smell her arousal, _ugh that would be soooooo embarrassing!_

The set eventually ended, and the band exited the stage. All the members came up to her and told her how great she was, thanking her for filling in for the rehearsal.

When Chris approached her, Marcy felt a huge lump catch in her throat.

“Marcy, that was really incredible. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to sing with you, I hope we will get the chance to do it again sometime.”, Chris said, praising her.

She replied without thinking, “Oh, thank you. But really you are the one who is incredible! The best set I’ve seen from you. But really the pleasure is mine. It was such an honor, I’m a huge fan!”, when she spit out the last part she turned red, having not meant to out herself as a MIW fangirl. She closed her eyes tight for a moment trying to reset her brain and cursed herself, _you idiot! Now you look pathetic! You just ruined any change to may have had with him._

Chris had a huge smile on his face, his suspicions having been confirmed. He didn’t mind that she was a big fan, if anything it gave him confidence that he may have a chance with her after all. And her compliments on his performance made his heart swell in his chest.

Leroy yelled from the stage, “Marcy the band is all set up, are you ready to start?”

Marcy nodded her head and cast Tyler and Chris each a nervous smile as she turned back towards the stage, “Guess I’m up again."

After watching her walk away for a second or two Chris cast his attention to Tyler who was looking at him with a coy smile, “What band is she rehearsing with next?”, he asked Tyler.

“Leroy asked her to sing the In This Moment set so the sound crew and backup musicians could get a run through.”, Tyler replied.

Chris raised his eyebrows, “do you think it would be okay for me to stay and watch?”

“I think it’s a great idea, have a seat fellas.”, Tyler motioned to the seats net to him.

Ghost caught Chris’s eye and took his hint that he would be staying. He sent the rest of the band on their way and came down to sit by Chris to watch the set with him.

 Marcy was on the stage and noticed that Chris and Ghost had taken seats next to Tyler, apparently staying to watch her set. She was suddenly extremely nervous, not wanting to mess up in front of Chris when he just paid her such a great compliment. _God I can’t believe I let slip how big of a fan I am, he must think I’m a complete imbecile. But he’s still here, so maybe that’s good? She was a big issues fan when she met Tyler and now they were best friends, so maybe he didn’t care about that either? And my god was that hot the way he was with me on stage, fuck, my pussy is throbbing just thinking about it. Get a grip Marcy, focus!_

Tyler could see how nervous she was and knew it was because she saw that Chris was staying to watch. He gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her to take a deep breath. She did as he suggested and turned towards the band to wait for their que to start.

Tyler laughed to himself and caught Chris’ gaze, “I know what you’re thinking, It’s quite ridiculous that someone with a voice like hers could ever get nervous. Especially when you consider that she attended Julliard for two years.”

At that Chris raised his brows, extremely impressed. Julliard was the hardest music school in the country to get into. She must really be talented. “Wow that is insane! Why only two years? What did she go for?” Chris wanted to know everything about her and knew he probably seemed like an eager little boy prying for the information from Tyler.

“Well she went for opera actually, she has quite a vocal range. I think she left because she found that there wasn’t a good place for her in the opera scene with her style and appearance. You never see anyone with tattoos and colored hair on an opera stage. She’s very independent and refuses to change herself for anyone.”

Chris understood this well, so many people were too quick to judge ‘people like them’ because of appearance. He felt sad that Marcy couldn’t achieve her pursuit of opera due to something so stupid as physical appearance. Especially since he was so crazy about the way she looked. Her talents must go further than simply singing, she must have a great knowledge for music. And he suddenly felt small in comparing his lack of musical knowledge to hers. Yeah, he could sing and scream and write songs using a piano, but he wasn’t the best at reading or writing sheet music and had always wished he took more music classes when he was younger.

Tyler took in Chris’s sad pout and clapped his hand on his shoulder, “No worries bro, hopefully she will get the recognition that she deserves after this tour and will be able to start or join her own band or something.”

Chris agreed, “Yes, she is way too talented to be an ‘understudy’.”

Tyler beamed at him then turned his attention to the stage where Marcy had started singing ‘Half God, Half Devil’. Chris was happy to hear Marcy’s wide range. She could sing just as low and deep as she could high. She had a seductive combination of sounds that were angelic and soft but also hard and captivating. She was a rock opera goddess.

After the rehearsal for In This Moment, Marcy felt a lot more confident. She didn’t need any of the music or words to help her since she knew all of the ITM songs, being a fan for over 10 years now. Leroy was very impressed, and everyone seemed satisfied. Marcy was glad that she would be getting the next few days off, everyone got the weekend off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing anything containing SMUT. I thought for my first time it would be easiest for me to write based on real people, so I chose to write about real musicians in the Rock world. I have also included real events and real places, though some things have been changed slightly to better exist in my story. There are also characters that are not based off of real people.   
> CHARACTERS BASED ON REAL PEOPLE: Chris “Motionless” Cerulli, Devin “Ghost” Sola, Tyler Carter, Michael Bohn, Ricky “Horror” Olson, Ryan Sitkowski, Maria Brink, Ronnie Radke, Vinny Mauro, Becca Hollcraft, Nylo  
> ***Note that the actions and beliefs of the characters do not correlate to the real people. Ex: There are some characters who in real life are declared as straight edge and I have some of those characters partaking in slight consumption of alcohol.   
> REAL BANDS: Motionless in White, Issues, Escape the Fate, In This Moment, Stars in Stereo, Falling in Reverse  
> REAL PLACES: Punch Bowl Social in Denver, CO, Pomona Fairplex in Pomona, CA, LA/Ontario International Airport in Ontario, CA  
> REAL EVENTS: Vans Warped Tour  
> ***The events for the tour in the story do not correlate with any real timeline or lineup of bands presented at the shows. Though Warped Tour is real, I have created my own lineup and schedules and some real release dates of songs do not line up either, its all fantasy here.   
> MUSIC AND VIDEOS: ‘Eternally Yours’ by Motionless in White, ‘Contemptress’ by Motionless in White, ‘Wasp’ by Motionless in white, ‘Tears on the Runway pt.2’ by Issues, ‘Half God Half Devil’ by In This Moment, ‘Reincarnate’ by Motionless in White


	4. Bad Boys Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris becomes protective over Marcy.

The next night Tyler asked Marcy to grab dinner and drinks with him and some of the other bands. Since she was from Denver and everyone else had only ever been there while on tour, Tyler asked if she would give a recommendation on where they should go. She suggested The Punch Bowl Social on 1st and Broadway. It was a large bar that served good food and strong drinks. It had a bowling alley and a large area with arcade games and pool tables. The perfect place to eat and drink and relax before being on the road for three months.

Since they were going out Marcy decided that it would be appropriate for her to dress up a little more this time. She wore a skin tight black dress that had no sleeves, but a turtle neck, it went to her mid-calf, and had a slit on the left leg that went to the high point of her thigh, the dress had copper studs on the front forming in the shape of a large cross. She added her favorite, and most comfortable, black anti-gravity heels covered in copper studs. She was dressed to kill and stopped to admire her reflection before being picked up in a Lyft to the bar.

She arrived at the Punch Bowl and the hostess guided Marcy over to a back room where several bands had taken up a bunch of tables. It was mainly men in the room, not surprising, she didn’t recognize any of the women, but saw a few hanging all over some of the guys in the room. She was used to this type of behavior from women towards the guys on tour. Tyler always had women trying to hang all over him after they learned that he was the lead singer of the band, and he was gay! It was a sight to see the women disappointed when they found out he only like to eat dick.

Tyler saw her enter, he stood up, “Hey Marcy, over here!”, and waved her over to the seat next to him, “Damn girl, you are dressed to kill!”, he leaned in to her ear so no one else could hear, “Someone else here tonight is dressed to kill, want to guess who?” then he pulled away and took a sip of his drink.

Marcy gave him a sultry look and said, “What do you mean? I woke up like this of course.” Then she sat up straight and tried to casually look around the room for Chris to see how he was ‘dressed to kill’. She was disappointed when she didn’t see him and looked towards Tyler.

He noticed her disappointment, “I think he went to the bathroom or something a few minutes ago. I’m sure he will emerge soon.”, he gave her a reassuring grin, “Do you want to order food?”

“No thank you, I think I need a drink more than anything. I’m going to head to the bar and get one. Do you want anything?”, she wasn’t hungry, butterflies had filled in her stomach, but she needed some liquid courage. Tyler shook his head and helped her out of her seat.

Chris was standing at the bar with Ghost when he saw Marcy arrive. The hostess took her past them and into the dining area where the rest of their large loud group was sitting. She was drop dead gorgeous, the dress hugged her curves in all the right ways. The slit on the right side of her leg revealed a large tattoo that he thought looked like some sort of bird, but he couldn’t be sure in the dim lighting.

_I’d like to get her out of that dress and see every tattoo on that body, maybe she’d like to see mine too,_ his cock twitched at the thought and he watched her walk into the next room. From his vantage point he could see the affect that she had on all the guys when she walked in. All eyes in that room were on her as she walked over to Tyler, even the girls in the room were staring at her. He instantly felt jealous, he wanted her to be his.

Ghost was also one of those guys checking Marcy out, he was clearly fucking her with his eyes for a moment, but quickly shook his head and turned towards Chris, “Holy shit, I didn’t think she could get more attractive… but there she is!”

Chris felt his stomach clench with jealousy, Ghost caught onto his reaction instantly, “Bro, no need to worry about me here! I’ve found the love of my life! You know that! I’m getting married to Becca! Marcy is all yours, I’ll even wingman for you, not that you’ll need it with her.”

Chris widened his eyes, “What do you mean by that?”

Ghost let out a soft chuckle, “Dude she’s clearly taken with you, do you see the way she looks at you? Plus, when you two were singing in rehearsal yesterday, you had so much sexual chemistry. Everyone in the room could feel it.”

Chris shook his head. Had it really been so obvious? He could feel the energy that they had, but he was surprised to see that everyone else noticed it too. “You really think so? I can’t explain it man, I’ve hardly even spoken to her, but I feel so connected to her, ya know? Fuck, I sound crazy.”

“Ha! No, no you don’t, you sound infatuated. There is a difference. And she is clearly into you, so I think it will be easy for you to actually get to know her and grow the connection. Plus, you’ll have loads of opportunities while on this tour.”, Ghost said trying to comfort his friend.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I am! Now go over there and talk to her before someone else does! You know nearly every guy in that room is thinking the same thing.” Ghost said while pulling Chris up and pushing him towards the other room.

As Chris was walking to the room he saw Marcy get up to start to head to the bar, heading directly towards him, but she hadn’t seen him yet. Chris decided to meet her halfway and offer to get her something. When Marcy got halfway through the room she was stopped suddenly by a man sliding his hand down her arm to grab her hand and spun her around towards him. It was Ronnie, the lead singer of Falling in Reverse. Ronnie was known for being a huge douche, and he thought he was some sort of god that needed to be worshiped by all.

Marcy was shocked when she felt a hand gliding down her arm and then grasping her own hand. When she spun and saw the man behind the bold gesture, she knew instantly who he was. He had a reputation, and even though she enjoyed some of his music, he was a total ass and she knew it. His attitude of himself and the way he treated women made her feel like one of the most unattractive men out there. And she felt that way just from listening to his music.

“Well you must be this Marcy that everyone has been chatting about… I’ve been dying to meet you…”, Ronnie said as seductively as he could while drinking in her body with his eyes and licking his lips.

Marcy felt instantly disgusted. Pulling her hand away from Ronnie’s grasp she took a step back, “Well now you have. No need to introduce yourself Ronnie.”, she said his name sharply trying to show her disgust to show she wasn’t interested.

He took the fact that she knew who he was as a good signal and went for her hand again, “Well why don’t we get better acquainted? Get you a drink perhaps?”

Marcy pulled her hand out of reach before he could grab it again and took another step back, “Thanks for the offer, but I’m good.” And she spun around to find herself running right into Chris. She was struck off her balance, but he caught her in his arms and held her tight for a second before steadying her. He dropped his arms from her but stayed close, feeling the electricity forming between their bodies again.

Marcy was frozen, she couldn’t form any words, nor could she tear her eyes from Chris. He was wearing white skinny jeans with some straps hanging on each leg, and a long sleeve baggy sweater that was flowy but was closed at his neck by two studded buttons. His hair was in a slicked back sort of mohawk and there were studs on the bare side of his skull outlining his hairline and accentuating the hair left on his sideburns. It was a look she had seen him don in recent music videos, very punk-rock, but had not yet seen in person. He was hot, fire hot, she could even feel his body heat radiating towards her even though they were inches apart.

“Yo, Chris! Have you met Marcy? I wouldn’t try to get with this one, fine ass but doesn’t seem to want the attention that it brings her.”, Ronnie muttered with a wicked smile. He wanted to embarrass Marcy after she had so hastily rejected him.

Ronnie’s words instantly brought Marcy back to the present and her eyes left Chris and seared into Ronnie. She was about to rip him a new one but was cut off by Chris grabbing Ronnie by the collar of his shirt. Chris was a good 5 inches taller than Ronnie, causing Ronnie’s feet to be lifted off the ground by about an inch. Chris pulled Ronnie close to his face, his eyes burning with rage and snarled at him, “How dare you speak to her like that you fucking piece of shit! If you ever come near her in such a fashion ever again I swear to you I will crack open your skull!”, his teeth were clenched as he said it, making the veins in his neck bulge.

Ronnie’s eyes were wide with fear, “Chris, man, I was just joking. I didn’t mean any harm. S-sorry dude! Please put me down.”

Chris was still holding Ronnie up by his shirt, still fuming. Marcy gently placed her hand on his arm, “Chris I think you can put him down now, he’s got the message.”

Chris didn’t look away from Ronnie but relaxed a bit when he felt Marcy’s touch. He slowly set him on the ground and released his collar with a flick of his hands. He turned his focus on Marcy, “Well how about we get you away from this creep and get a drink?”

Marcy smiled and gently nodded. Chris placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the bar. The room was silent, everyone had seen the scene unfold before them. After Marcy and Chris were in the next room by the bar, the conversations slowly started up again, starting as whispers and quickly gaining volume after Ronnie made it back to his seat. Everyone was eyeing him, they all knew that he fucked up. Not many people were on Chris’ bad side since he was so understanding and open, but if you were then you highly deserved it.

Tyler, Michael, and the rest of the band were livid with Ronnie. Tyler got up from his seat and stomped over to Ronnie’s table, Michael and the other band members closely behind him.

“Wow Ronnie, and I thought you couldn’t sink any lower. You do know that Marcy is my best friend, right?”

Michael cut in, “And she’s like a sister to the rest of us.”, motioning to the rest of the band and crew. “You fuck with her and you answer to us, and clearly there are more people looking out for her than for your sorry ass!” The band walked back over to their table and sat back down to finish their meals.

Everyone in the room was still staring at Ronnie. He was great at making himself an outcast from the rest of the group, this situation having not been the first time that it had happened. No wonder he was replaced nearly a decade ago from the band Escape the Fate. Some of his old bandmates from ETF were sitting at a booth on the other side of the room, clearly not surprised by their ex bandmates despicable behavior.

Chris led Marcy to the end of the bar that was furthest away from Ronnie, neither of them wanting to interact with him again.

Marcy sat down on the stool, she was still shocked at the whole ordeal. She expected Ronnie to be an ass, but she certainly did not expect Chris to stand up for her so fiercely. She looked into his eyes, “Thank you so much for standing up for me, I really appreciate what you did.”, she paused, “You didn’t have to…I mean you didn’t need to risk yourself for me.”

Chris felt a little hurt by her statement, “I DID have to. I will ALWAYS stand up for you.” He looked towards the bar in search of the bartender, so they could order drinks.

Marcy closed her hands together under the bar and squeezed them tight. She couldn’t believe he just said that to her. Three days ago, he was her metal rocker bad boy fantasy, and now he was sitting next to her with intent only on protecting her. She took a deep breath and rested a hand over his right arm which was draped over the bar away from her. When he felt her touch he quickly turned to her and looked deeply into her eyes.

Time stood still, they could have been staring into one another’s eyes for hours. It was only when the bartender approached that they broke contact, coming crashing back to reality.

“What can I get for you two?”, the bar tender asked in a hurry, they were clearly way busier than they planned with all the bands coming in that night.

Marcy ordered her usual dirty vodka martini and Chris ordered a bourbon on the rocks. When the bartender came back with their drinks, they each ordered a water at the same time, they each turned towards the other laughed.

They both took a couple sips of their drinks when Chris turned fully towards her. His eyes truly looked sincere, “Are you Okay? I’m sorry that Ronnie is such a dick.”

Marcy gave a small smile, “Yeah I’m fine, I’ve actually dealt with worse guys than Ronnie.”

“I really hate to say it, but I’m not surprised.”, He said with a smile, trying to keep the comment light.

“Why? What do you mean?”

His smile grew wider, “Well it’s just that I can see why you would have a lot of men after you, you’re really um, well to say it plainly…you’re fucking gorgeous! I mean look at you, I can’t believe that you haven’t been swept off your feet by someone yet.”, he stopped then, he didn’t want to reveal that he already knew that she was single, “I mean, I guess I should ask if you are single or not, I’m so sorry I assumed anything. I’m really making an ass of myself here.”

Marcy could feel herself blushing. Chris Motionless was inquiring about her relationship status. Was this all just a dream? _He really is interested then, thank fucking god!_ Her grin deepened as she replied, “Oh, yeah I’m single. Just haven’t found the right match yet.”

Chris was hoping that maybe he could be her match. But he couldn’t tell her this, he didn’t want to drive her away before he even got a chance. Though Marcy would have instantly fell at her knees if he would have.

Chris stood up and motioned to the room, “Are you ready to join the others? I can tell that Tyler is over there looking for you.”

Marcy nodded and led the way into the next room. Chris couldn’t help the urge to get a few glances at her ass, as discretely as possible, though Ghost definitely caught it and gave him a silent laugh as he sat down with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing anything containing SMUT. I thought for my first time it would be easiest for me to write based on real people, so I chose to write about real musicians in the Rock world. I have also included real events and real places, though some things have been changed slightly to better exist in my story. There are also characters that are not based off of real people.   
> CHARACTERS BASED ON REAL PEOPLE: Chris “Motionless” Cerulli, Devin “Ghost” Sola, Tyler Carter, Michael Bohn, Ricky “Horror” Olson, Ryan Sitkowski, Maria Brink, Ronnie Radke, Vinny Mauro, Becca Hollcraft, Nylo  
> ***Note that the actions and beliefs of the characters do not correlate to the real people. Ex: There are some characters who in real life are declared as straight edge and I have some of those characters partaking in slight consumption of alcohol.   
> REAL BANDS: Motionless in White, Issues, Escape the Fate, In This Moment, Stars in Stereo, Falling in Reverse  
> REAL PLACES: Punch Bowl Social in Denver, CO, Pomona Fairplex in Pomona, CA, LA/Ontario International Airport in Ontario, CA  
> REAL EVENTS: Vans Warped Tour  
> ***The events for the tour in the story do not correlate with any real timeline or lineup of bands presented at the shows. Though Warped Tour is real, I have created my own lineup and schedules and some real release dates of songs do not line up either, its all fantasy here.   
> MUSIC AND VIDEOS: ‘Eternally Yours’ by Motionless in White, ‘Contemptress’ by Motionless in White, ‘Wasp’ by Motionless in white, ‘Tears on the Runway pt.2’ by Issues, ‘Half God Half Devil’ by In This Moment, ‘Reincarnate’ by Motionless in White


	5. Wingmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy for both Marcy and Chris, but they don't actually see each other in this chapter.   
> This chapter contains sexual content.

Marcy woke up early the next morning with her panties soaking wet. Her mind was racing with the images she just saw play out in her dreams. They were all about Chris, most of them were sex, but some were more romantic and sweet. This man had been the only thing occupying her mind for the last four days, and she was really starting to feel the sexual tension building in her body.

She decided that something needed to be done about that, or else she would start acting agitated towards everyone else, and you did not want to cross Marcy when she was in a bad mood. There was always a raging cat buried inside her waiting to pounce on anyone who got on her bad side. Everyone would have seen that side last night if Chris hadn’t taken control of the situation before she had a chance to release the roaring feline inside of her.

The thought made her long for him even more. He was so protective, but it was fucking sexy. The way his black painted lips were snarling over his perfect teeth, the pure rage pulsing from his body, and his veins bulging from his neck, it was intoxicating. She saw similar looks of him in her dreams, but they turned into a fierce passion instead of rage. The thought sent a longing pull from her core and a pulsing longing in her clit. She traced her hands down her body, over her thin night shirt, and made her way down to her cunt. Her nipples were already rock-hard and her pussy was dripping. The need was so great that she only needed to stroke her clit for just over a minute before her pussy was clamping down with her orgasm.

Marcy couldn’t move, her orgasm was more intense than she had expected. She turned towards the clock to see that it was only 6AM, she had this day off, so she decided to turn over and go back to sleep.

Marcy woke a few hours later to her phone ringing. The clock on her night stand read 10AM. Her phone was still ringing, one look at the screen she saw it was her mom. She slid her finger on the screen to answer.

“Hello, good morning mom.”

“Hey honey! Oh, I’m so sorry did I wake you?”, she said with a cheerful voice.

“Yeah, but its fine. I was hoping to get up around this time anyways.” Marcy replied sleepily.

Satisfied her mom continued, “Oh good, well I was wondering if you would like to set up a time to get together next week? I know you have rehearsals, but I would love to see if you if you get a free day.

“I’d love to mom, I’m scheduled to be off early on Tuesday and all day on Thursday.”, Marcy said while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

“Thursday sounds perfect for me dear, I’ll call you on Tuesday to make better plans. I love you sweetheart, enjoy your Sunday.”

“Thanks mom, I love you too. Talk to you Tuesday.”

Marcy laid back into the bed and couldn’t think of anything but Chris. Damn she really needed to get him out of her mind. She still couldn’t get it out of her head that he was even interested in her. But, how could he be? It didn’t seem possible to her, but she couldn’t deny that something about the thought felt very right.

She decided to get up to shower and get ready for the day, then she would call Tyler and get his input on the whole situation.

 

Chris was having a horrible time sleeping. Whenever he woke he felt empty, and unsure. Why was he longing for Marcy so much? She really seemed to have a pull on him, all of his bandmates had made a point of it after they left the bar the night before. He knew it though, he knew it the moment they locked eyes for the first time. He had to have her, needed her. But how? Normally he would be fearless and just tell his intended what he wanted. He had developed a little bit of a rock star ego over the years, but that was to be expected since he had hundreds of women throwing themselves at him since MIW had gotten so big.

But Marcy didn’t do that, even though she was clearly a big fan of theirs… of his. He felt like she was genuine, she didn’t just want him because he was famous. He could feel her passion when she sang, especially the words he had written. He could tell that she connected with his own feelings that he poured into the song.

His arms were longing to hold her, touch her. His mouth watered every time he imagined himself kissing her. He wanted to taste her skin and drown in her scent. His dick was raging hard. Good thing he had his own room, so he could freely touch himself. He took his erection into his hand and started to stroke it from base to tip and back over and over again. He found his rhythm and pictured Marcy from the night before, her hips swinging from side to side when she walked. He imagined dipping his cock inside of her, feeling her electric touch all over his body. He was at the edge, then threw his head back as he pumped harder and squeezed out his orgasm.

Finally, after deciding that he wasn’t going to get any more sleep, he got up and put on a pair of black and grey flannel pajamas, the pocket on the front was covered in flat silver studs and was buttoned down the shirt with large silver studs. He made his way from his room down to the lobby and into the area where breakfast was being served, only to run right into Ronnie. Ronnie was clearly fazed, he immediately backed away out of the room and out of sight. Chris couldn’t help but laugh. Ronnie always put on this tough guy act, but when it really came to it, he was a big ass pussy.

Chris got some black coffee and eggs and sat in the corner of the room staring up at the TV that was set to a local news station. But he wasn’t really watching it, he was cursing himself for not being more forward and getting Marcy’s number. He just wanted to shoot her a txt and get a response, any response really. He just wanted to talk to her. When would be the next time he saw her? They weren’t scheduled for their last rehearsal until Wednesday, and he had no real reason to be at the rehearsal hall besides on their scheduled day.

Chris was so in thought that he didn’t notice the rest of his band mates come in to get their breakfasts. He jumped when Ghost flamboyantly sat in the seat across from him with excitement pouring out of him.

“I have had the most brilliant idea ever Chris! Well me and Ricky and his brother, but still!! Ahh it’s so perfect!” Ghost exclaimed and griped Chris’s shoulders to give him a little shake.

Chris decided to liven up a little and give into his dear friend, “Okay, I give. What is your _perfect_ idea?”

Ricky sat down on Chris’ other side also wearing a big smile, he was definitely proud of himself for something.

Ghost started, “Okay so you know Ricky’s brother is shooting our video for ‘Eternally Yours’ on Thursday…..well if you remember his idea, it will be you and some babe all over each other in the coffin, remember?”

Chris stared at his friend and nodded, trying to edge him on to get to the point. Ghost wore a smirk now and looked at Ricky to continue.

Ricky joined in, “Well my brother said that he hasn’t found a girl yet. He had one but then it turned out she was under 18 and well, obviously that wouldn’t work….So I was thinking, well and Ghost, we thought that it would be a good idea to-“

Ghost couldn’t contain his excitement and cut Ricky off, “Marcy has to be your ‘babe’!”

Chris was stunned. He looked dumbfounded. But the idea was perfect. Not only would it give him another chance to talk to her, but he would get to make out with her….in lingerie…in a coffin! The images flashing through his mind were making his cock come back to life after being drained earlier. It was a great plan, except for one thing… _What if she didn’t want to do it?_ How could he ask her himself to do it?

Ghost could see the gears moving in Chris’ head and smiled, “Chris don’t worry, Marcy has already agreed to do it.”, then he sat back in his chair and took a bite of the eggs on Chris’ plate.

Wide eyed, Chris responded, “WHAT? You’ve already asked her? And she said yes? How did you achieve this miracle?”

Ghost took a sip of coffee and said coyly, “I have my ways…”

Ricky shook his head and laughed, “We ran into Tyler this morning and presented him with the idea, he thought it was great…It seems like he is a little eager to get the two of you together too.”, he ended with a smirk.

Ghost continued, “Anyways, Marcy happened to call him when we were all talking about it, so he asked her right then and there to do it, and she said yes!”

Was this fate? Everything seemed to be falling into place too well. And then it hit him, “How can she do a music video on Thursday when she has rehearsals all next week?”

Ghost had answers for everything, “As it happens… Thursday is Marcy’s day off.”

Chris gave them both big hugs and was instantly in a better mood. “How am I going to contain myself with Marcy nearly nude and all over me, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep from busting in my pants.” He said glancing down towards his dick and letting out a laugh.

Ghost cracked up with that, but also had the best response, “Dude, did you forget? Were rock stars! You’ll know if she wants it, and if she does we will temporarily close set for you to ‘get down’.”

All three men burst out laughing, they each knew it was the truth and would let it happen if it did indeed come to it.

Chris couldn’t stop daydreaming about the shoot, he couldn’t wait to finally get his hands on Marcy.

After Marcy got off the phone with Tyler she went to her bathroom and splashed water over her face. _Did that really just happen?_ Marcy…. Was. Going. To. Be… In. A. Music. Video…. For. Motionless in White!!!!!! _Holy mother of fucking Christ! What did I just agree to?_

Her phone buzzed in her hand, she had received a txt from Tyler, “You owe me for this one girl! *wink face*”

Marcy laughed, and another txt came through, “Just prepare yourself…they want to shoot you two all over each other and kissing, basically fucking…and they said you will be wearing lingerie or something. That’s all I know. *thumbs up emoji* *eggplant emoji* *water drop emoji*”  

She replied with an *Oh My God face emoji*. She wasn’t surprised about the choice of wardrobe, women were typically wearing skin tight and revealing clothes in the Motionless videos. But when she learned that she was expected to physically touch and kiss Chris, or in Tyler’s words “basically fucking” she began to panic a little. _Fuck, when he looks at me my pussy get soaked, how am I going to contain myself when he touches me?_ She was going to have to hold herself back from exploding all over him. She sank into her couch at the thought and started rubbing her eyes.

Thursday couldn’t come soon enough, 4 days felt like it was an eternity away. Marcy’s body was vibrating with excitement. Her fantasies were coming true, it was unreal. She decided to enjoy a glass of red wine to celebrate. After she took her first sip she remembered that she made plans with her mom for Thursday. She found her phone and quickly sprawled out a message to her mom explaining that she had to work. She laughed at herself for categorizing what she would be doing as “work”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing anything containing SMUT. I thought for my first time it would be easiest for me to write based on real people, so I chose to write about real musicians in the Rock world. I have also included real events and real places, though some things have been changed slightly to better exist in my story. There are also characters that are not based off of real people.   
> CHARACTERS BASED ON REAL PEOPLE: Chris “Motionless” Cerulli, Devin “Ghost” Sola, Tyler Carter, Michael Bohn, Ricky “Horror” Olson, Ryan Sitkowski, Maria Brink, Ronnie Radke, Vinny Mauro, Becca Hollcraft, Nylo  
> ***Note that the actions and beliefs of the characters do not correlate to the real people. Ex: There are some characters who in real life are declared as straight edge and I have some of those characters partaking in slight consumption of alcohol.   
> REAL BANDS: Motionless in White, Issues, Escape the Fate, In This Moment, Stars in Stereo, Falling in Reverse  
> REAL PLACES: Punch Bowl Social in Denver, CO, Pomona Fairplex in Pomona, CA, LA/Ontario International Airport in Ontario, CA  
> REAL EVENTS: Vans Warped Tour  
> ***The events for the tour in the story do not correlate with any real timeline or lineup of bands presented at the shows. Though Warped Tour is real, I have created my own lineup and schedules and some real release dates of songs do not line up either, its all fantasy here.   
> MUSIC AND VIDEOS: ‘Eternally Yours’ by Motionless in White, ‘Contemptress’ by Motionless in White, ‘Wasp’ by Motionless in white, ‘Tears on the Runway pt.2’ by Issues, ‘Half God Half Devil’ by In This Moment, ‘Reincarnate’ by Motionless in White


	6. Stung by the Wasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris sees more of Marcy than he ever has before.

The next three days surprisingly went by like a blur for Marcy. She had rehearsals all day Monday and one Tuesday morning. It was now Wednesday, her last day of rehearsals with Issues and MIW before everyone would have a week off before the tour started.

She wasn’t as nervous today, she felt a lot more comfortable around the crew and the other bands, even more so with MIW. And she was glad that when she saw Chris that day, she was no longer as nervous around him as she had been the previous week. Then her mind remembered the plans for the next day and the video shoot.

She was super excited to shoot a video, she had been in a video with Issues last summer, but it was really just footage of them all hanging out in Tyler’s backyard in his house in San Diego. This shoot was going to require some work on her part. But she wasn’t scared of the work or of being in front of everyone nearly nude. Marcy had done a lot of tattoo modeling for a publication called Inked Magazine and did nude cosplay sets for a website called Cosplay Deviants.

Cosplay was one of Marcy’s secret pleasures. She got to dress up as her favorite anime, graphic novel, and fantasy characters…though she was required to strip down to the nude for the shots, but she really didn’t mind that. She knew it had left her body exposed on the internet, something people paid a subscription to see, and she gained a small income from it. The whole experience made her feel free, and it didn’t bother her that people could see her nude, she was very comfortable in her skin. But she wasn’t used to the fact that she would be bare in front of Chris. Not just in front of him, but on him. And that thought sent some nerves through her.

She had daydreamed about it, for years now, and knew that she would need to try and hold in her sexual desire for him. _How the fuck am I supposed to do that? Just thinking about him makes me weak._

Rehearsal was more fun now what she was relaxed, and it went by fast. Marcy joined MIW for “Contemptress” again, her performance with Chris even more sensual than the last time as they were both more comfortable touching one another and were fueled from the chemistry they were producing.  Chris had stayed to watch her perform the ITM set, amazed that she was even better this time than she was before. She really seemed more relaxed to him, which made him relax and gave him the confidence he needed to get her number.

They were all walking out together, talking about the details of the shoot tomorrow when Chris found his opportunity. “I can txt you the address if you want.”

Marcy didn’t even think twice, knowing she would need to get the address somehow, “That would be great! Here I’ll put my number in your phone.”

Chris was beaming. He handed his iPhone to Marcy, so she could put her number in. He took a quick glance towards Ghost and Ricky, who were both chuckling to one another. The plan had worked, and Chris couldn’t wait to try and casually txt Marcy later that night.

Marcy handed Chris back his phone and gave him a genuine smile. They all walked out together to head to their cars and back to their hotel, and Marcy to her apartment. Marcy was about to get into her car when she suddenly heard a voice calling her name after her. It was Ghost, he was running towards her with a bag in his arms.

“Hey Marcy! I’m glad I caught you.”, He held out the bag for her to take, “This is the, uh outfit for you to wear tomorrow.” He looked down coyly but with a smile pulled up to his right cheek, “I picked it out, and no one else has seen it yet, so you’ll have the element of surprise when you come to set tomorrow.” He winked at her, “Oh, and I got you a robe to wear between takes if you wanted to cover up between takes”

Marcy took a peek inside the bag and saw a pile of black and lace. She didn’t see a robe, but on a closer look she found that part of the mass of black lace was also a robe. O _h yeah that’s really going to cover me up_. She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as she thanked Ghost and gave him a big hug before departing. Marcy felt very comfortable with Ghost, they seemed to mesh well together, in a friendly way. She felt like they were going to become great friends on this tour.

Now she was eager to get home, so she could try on her ‘wardrobe’ for the video. When she got to her apartment complex she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time to get inside faster. She unlocked her door and ran into her bedroom, immediately spilling the contents of the bag on her bed. She pulled what she found was the black lace bathrobe and moved it to the side, the important item was the lingerie.

There was a black lace bra and matching lace thong underwear, but the main piece was a sheer black lace dress. She stripped her clothes off as fast as she could and put the items on. It was stunning. The lace of the dress was soft and delicate and came partly down to her right knee while pulled up to the upper left thigh with a slanted “high-low” cut. You could see everything through it and the texture of the fabric complimented her tattooed skin underneath. The bra and thong were the same lace pattern but a darker black and not as easy to see through. You could easily see the lines of the bra and thong beneath the dress. If you looked closely you could make out the outline of her nipples beneath the bra.

Her heart stopped for a moment when she realized how exposed she was, not about showing off her body, but this outfit clearly revealed the MIW logo tattoo that she had over her left ribs. It was a little bigger than a softball in size, very noticeable on her pale skin, and the black and grey ink clearly showing beneath the lace. There was no way that she could hide this one. Marcy began to panic, what would Chris think of this? Would he view her any differently? It was one thing to claim to be a fan and know the music, but to commit to getting a tattoo of their logo? That showed that she was a die-hard fangirl.  

All the nerves she was able to shed in the beginning of the day started to come trickling back, and she wondered if she was making the right choice doing the shoot. But it was too late now, the shoot was tomorrow! If She cancelled on them, they might not be able to find someone to replace her, and she could ruin the whole video. And if they did find a replacement, that girl would be the one all over Chris instead of her. The thought made her heart harden with jealousy.

At the same moment her phone buzzed on the bed. It was a number she had never seen before. She slid her finger to open the txt to find it was the address of the video shoot from Chris. She had his phone number now and quickly saved it in her phone, she briefly closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of being able to talk to him whenever she wanted to.

She replied, “Thank you! *blushing smiley face emoji*

The reply from Chris came almost immediately, “You are most welcome beautiful. I’m looking forward to tomorrow. *wink smiley face emoji*”

Marcy blushed at him calling her beautiful then replied, “I am too, I’ve never been to a video shoot like this before.”

Chris wanted to make sure she was comfortable, realizing she might be nervous to be so physically exposed in front of so many people, so he replied, “It’s all really fun, we’ll try to make the set as lively as possible. Don’t worry about the guys, I’ll make sure they don’t bother you. We don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in your ‘wardrobe’. *tongue out emoji*”

Marcy’s heart strings were slightly pulled at the response. He was so thoughtful. Did he really think she was nervous to be exposed? Well she was, but not for the same reasons he thought of anyways. She replied trying to reassure him, “That’s so sweet, but I’m fine with the wardrobe. I’m comfortable modeling lingerie, it comes with the territory of working for Inked and Cosplay Deviants.”

After she hit send she realized that she had just given Chris the opportunity to look up her images for Inked and Cosplay Deviants. Her chest tightened with the thought of him going through the sets she had posted on their websites. But then she felt relieved a bit, she wanted him to look through her sets, she wanted him to lust after her the way she was lusting after him.

When Chris read her reply he momentarily lost his breath. She was an Inked model? And Cosplay Deviants? He knew for a fact that the Cosplay Deviants sets always ended in full nudity.  Good God he had to get his hands on some of those images. He went to his web browser and started to type in her name to search for any images online, but he quickly stopped and closed the window. He wanted to respect her privacy, he wanted to make sure she was okay with him seeing her like that.

His txt came up on her phone screen, “Wow Marcy, I’m impressed. I would love to see those.”

She blushed and responded, eager to send him the info so he could look her up, “Go ahead, I don’t mind. Pretty much all my images are on the websites, though only members can view everything…but you can see the sample images. My name is ‘Angel of Music’ on both sites.” She sent the info and her insides grew in excitement, soon he would see more of her than he had seen yet. Hopefully he would be left with sexual desire after looking at them, the way she felt every time she saw sets of him and Motionless.

She had given him the permission he wanted, and he couldn’t wait another moment more, he needed to see her. He noted the name that she had chosen for herself ‘Angel of Music’ immediately as what the Phantom posed as is the Phantom of the Opera. He went to the browser on his MacBook and decided to go to the Inked Magazine site first. When the home page pulled up there were a few images of the top girls on the site, and there was an image of Marcy right there at the top. She was sitting on a bar stool, nothing on but a pink bikini bottom. Her hands were together resting on the chair between her legs, her arms covering her exposed breasts, and her head was tilted to the side with a seductive look, her gray blue eyes were illuminated under the lights and were piercing into his soul. Her name ‘Angel Of Music’ was written underneath and he clicked on the link to that took him to her personal page.

_Holy fuck!_ Though he was only able to look at the sample images since he wasn’t a member it didn’t matter. There were a couple dozen images that he was able to go through. Each image had a different outfit ranging from corsets and garters to fishnet bodysuits and bikinis. Though she was topless or nude in some of them, her privates were always covered by something. He was scrolling through the images over and over again. He kept stopping at one image of Marcy wearing high pigtails and a school girl outfit, she was licking a lollipop and had the most seductive look on her face. He thought about that tongue on him instead of the lollipop and his erection started to grow with the thought. He was so enraptured that he didn’t hear Ghost come into his room and walk up behind him.

“Whoa.”, Ghost let out in a gasp behind him. Chris jumped and moved his hand to his dick to adjust so Ghost wouldn’t see it.

“Is that MARCY?”, Ghost asked and brought his face closer to the screen to get a better view.

Chris nodded at him, “Yeah, and she does Cosplay Deviants too! I haven’t look at them yet though.”

Ghost pulled to computer closer to him and opened up a new window, “What are you waiting for man? We’ve got to see them!”, Chris let him, finding he wasn’t jealous of Ghost seeing so much of her. Clearly thousands of people had already seen these images and she was okay with it. If he wanted to be part of her life he knew he would have to be okay with it too.

The home screen for Cosplay Deviants came up and Marcy was again listed as one of the top girls on the screen.  She was wearing a blonde wig and a white dress with thick red trim along the edges paired with white thigh high leather boots. Ghost was super into anime and knew instantly who she was dressed as, “Oh, she’s Asuna from Sword Art Online! Brilliant!”

Chris wasn’t as into anime as Ghost but had watched a lot of it with him while on tour. He started to recognize the character she was dressed as then clicked on the link that led them to her profile. Once the page loaded both men had let their mouths slide open in wonder. In more than one shot she was bare naked. Her breasts were round and perky with medium sized pink nipples that stuck out against her pale white skin.

They scrolled down and came to a shot of her back towards the camera, bare ass exposed, Chris found that the colorful rose pattern tattoo that was on her right arm extended over her shoulder and down the right side of her back and down onto her right ass cheek. The middle of her back was tattooed with a zipper that was closed at the bottom of her spine and opened towards the base of her skull. Inside the zipper was a leopard print pattern, showing a metaphor for the feline that lived inside her soul.

In the next shot she was facing the camera and had her arms raised over her head holding her hair up on her head. Her breasts were pulled up to an extremely perky position and her ribs were exposed. Chris saw it the same moment he heard a small gasp come from Ghosts lips. There over the left side of her ribs was the tattoo of their band logo for Motionless in White. It was an image of the initials MIW with a skeleton hand holding up a middle finger into where the ‘I’ was located.

“Whoa, I didn’t expect that.”, Chris said almost in a whisper.

“Well she did say she was a big fan, didn’t she? I think it’s pretty awesome actually.”, Ghost replied, hoping this new development wouldn’t end Chris’ pursuit of her.

Chris rubbed his eyes for a moment then looked back at the image. He didn’t care either, the thought it was sexy as fuck. He turned to Ghost and said, “Well I can’t wait to see it person tomorrow.”

Ghost smiled, he was happy that the tattoo didn’t change his opinion of her. Then he remembered why he had come to his room in the first place and jumped up, “I nearly forgot why I came in here! I got some shoes for Marcy for the shoot tomorrow, they are from Louboutin, so we can only borrow them. But I thought you would like to see.”

Chris took the shoes from Ghost, they were sexy as hell. Black bootie stilettos with black leather straps going across the foot from toe to ankle. They would look fantastic on her. They were Louboutin, so Chris knew they had to be pricey.

“How much are these?”, Chris asked Ghost, still examining the shoe in his hands.

“This pair is $3,000, the dude at the store said they were fresh off the runway from last Paris Fashion Week.”, Ghost replied and took the shoe from Chris to wrap them back up in their box.

“Well put it on my tab then, I want Marcy to be able to keep them.”, Chris said and looked back to the laptop with Marcy’s photos still on the screen.  

Ghost nodded, a bit surprised, and said goodnight before heading back to his room. Chris pulled out his phone to his txt message with Marcy and started typing, “Saw some photos….wow, Brava!”, he sent it and thought of drowning in her bright blue eyes, then he started typing again, “You truly have the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever seen.”

When Marcy’s phone lit up with the name Chris Motionless written on her screen, she jumped and opened the txt as soon as she could. She had been impatiently waiting his response after viewing her photos. Every minute that passed by felt like an hour. When her eyes read the word “Brava” her mind went to Phantom, and she wondered if he would have known that reference or not and if he had said it after knowing her modeling name.

She responded jokingly with, “Thank you. Nice to know they were noticed. *tongue out emoji face*”

“Oh, I noticed quite a few things”, he typed. _Fuck I noticed everything._ His cock was sending a pull through his body with the images of her flooding back through his mind. “And some things that I can’t wait to see tomorrow in person.”, he was being more forward now, adding, “And to touch…” he knew that he was going to get her no matter what it took. He was going to start flirting heavily and send her out a line to pull her in.

A low groan escaped Marcy’s lips as she read his response. He was baiting her, and she knew it was because he was lusting after her. But she loved it. She felt like the ball was partially in her court, and she wanted to drive him mad with longing. She wanted him to lust for her as she had been lusting after him. Her sexual desires were bubbling up inside her, she desperately wanted to feel his touch. _Fuck, I might come just thinking about it!_

She sent him a wink smiley face emoji, not dismissing his bold words but simply showing she was interested. Then she realized that she still didn’t know the song they were shooting the video for, as it hadn’t been released to the public yet. She wanted to hear it before they started shooting to know what to expect, and she always craved new music from Motionless. _I wonder if he would let me listen to it…I guess I could just ask him…_

She decided to just go for it, what harm could it do? She typed, “Any chance you would be willing to tell me more about the song the video is for?”

_You idiot! You haven’t sent her the song yet? She needs to hear it._ Chris cursed himself for forgetting to send it to her. He desperately hoped that she would like it, he poured a lot of emotion into the lyrics. He quickly found the file of the song he had saved in his email and copied the link into his txt to Marcy.

All that popped up was a link titled ‘Eternally Yours’. Marcy tapped it and the track instantly started playing. She listened to it a few times, closely listening to the words.

***

“Blow the bridge to the past

Wipe the fingerprints

Melt your heart encased in wax

Seal it with a kiss

Our fate engraved

Scar enslaved

As we mutually destruct

Repose, my love,

I've sinned enough for the both of us

In the name of love...

I'm ready to bury all of my bones

I'm ready to lie but say I won't

So tell me your secrets

And join me in pieces

To rot in this garden made of stones

Eternally yours

Eternally yours

I feed like you taught me and selflessly swallow

We coalesce in darkness, so selfishly hollow

Examine the wreckage

Writhing in tempo

Invisible anguish casting a shadow

And in the name of love...

I'm ready to bury all of my bones

I'm ready to lie but say I won't

So tell me your secrets

And join me in pieces

To rot in this garden made of stones

Eternally yours

Eternally yours

As we rest in pieces, though I know not your name

I would suffer forever to absolve all your pain

And in the name of love...

I'm ready to bury all of my bones

I'm ready to lie but say I won't

So tell me your secrets

And join me in pieces

To rot in this garden made of stones

I'm ready to bleed to make amends

And sleep in this dirt we call our bed

So tell me your secrets

And join me in pieces

To fall and rewrite the bitter end

Eternally yours

Eternally yours

Eternally yours

Eternally yours

Eternally yours

I'm more than willing to rot in hell with you

I'm ready to bury all of my bones

I'm ready to lie but say I won't

So tell me your secrets

And join me in pieces

To rot in this garden made of stones

I'm ready to bleed to make amends

And sleep in this dirt we call our bed

So tell me your secrets

And join me in pieces

To fall and rewrite the bitter end

Eternally yours”

***Eternally Yours by Motionless in White*

It was beautiful. Heavy, but slow and romantic like a rock love ballad. There was so much emotion put into the song and you could hear it coming out of Chris with his vocals. She couldn’t wait to do the video. To be all over him for this song sounded like pure magic, the next day couldn’t be there fast enough.

Marcy went back to her txt with Chris and typed, “I’m floored, the song is beautiful. You guys have really outdone yourselves!”

He was glad that she was pleased, they had worked really hard on this song and the album that they were about to release in a couple weeks. It was starting to get late and they had an early day tomorrow for the video shoot.

Chris sent, “Means a lot that you like it. But I think we should be getting to bed love, early day tomorrow.”, he added, “Have sweet dreams, I know mine will be if you’re in them. *wink smiley face emoji*”

Did he just tell her that he was going to be dreaming of her? He was already haunting her dreams nearly every night, and now she would be featured in his? _Fuck this is just too fantastic!_ Her thumb instinctively came up to her mouth and rested below her teeth on her tongue, she often did this action when she was really aroused. She needed her last words to him that night to leave him aroused as he had done to her.

She thought a moment then replied, “…the rapture in my head when I attempt to sleep…Sweet dreams.”, the first part was a play-off of a lyric from the Motionless in White song ‘Wasp’, she hoped it wasn’t too weird, but it was the first thing that she came to think of.

When Chris read his own lyrics directed towards him, his heart felt swollen. He had indeed been “stung by the wasp” as his song said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing anything containing SMUT. I thought for my first time it would be easiest for me to write based on real people, so I chose to write about real musicians in the Rock world. I have also included real events and real places, though some things have been changed slightly to better exist in my story. There are also characters that are not based off of real people.  
> CHARACTERS BASED ON REAL PEOPLE: Chris “Motionless” Cerulli, Devin “Ghost” Sola, Tyler Carter, Michael Bohn, Ricky “Horror” Olson, Ryan Sitkowski, Maria Brink, Ronnie Radke, Vinny Mauro, Becca Hollcraft, Nylo  
> ***Note that the actions and beliefs of the characters do not correlate to the real people. Ex: There are some characters who in real life are declared as straight edge and I have some of those characters partaking in slight consumption of alcohol.  
> REAL BANDS: Motionless in White, Issues, Escape the Fate, In This Moment, Stars in Stereo, Falling in Reverse  
> REAL PLACES: Punch Bowl Social in Denver, CO, Pomona Fairplex in Pomona, CA, LA/Ontario International Airport in Ontario, CA  
> REAL EVENTS: Vans Warped Tour  
> ***The events for the tour in the story do not correlate with any real timeline or lineup of bands presented at the shows. Though Warped Tour is real, I have created my own lineup and schedules and some real release dates of songs do not line up either, its all fantasy here.  
> MUSIC AND VIDEOS: ‘Eternally Yours’ by Motionless in White, ‘Contemptress’ by Motionless in White, ‘Wasp’ by Motionless in white, ‘Tears on the Runway pt.2’ by Issues, ‘Half God Half Devil’ by In This Moment, ‘Reincarnate’ by Motionless in White  
> REAL WEBSITES: cosplaydeviants.com, inkedmag.com


	7. Eternally Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Marcy ignite their flame. This chapter contains sexual content.

Marcy woke from the sound of her alarm going off on her phone. It was 6AM, She needed to shower and put her face on for the shoot and do her hair. Earlier that morning she had gotten two txt messages. One was from Tyler, “Today is the day! I’ll meet you on the set at 8, the guys said I could tag along. Love you!” The other txt was from a number she didn’t know, when she opened it she found it was from Ghost. He txted her a picture to base her hair and makeup off of for the shoot, and a winky smiley face.

Marcy jumped in the shower and got herself ready as calmly as she could, excited nerves were poking through her stomach like needles. She realized she hadn’t eaten anything yet. She ran into the kitchen to quickly make some toast and coffee, she didn’t want to consume too much for fear of bloating. Just enough to make her stomach stop rumbling.

Marcy pulled into the parking lot of the shoot, it was at a warehouse type building located in the industrial district in the NE side of Denver. When she got out of the car Tyler was there to greet her.

“Morning bestie! Ready for your big day?” he said, pulling her into a bear hug, “Ghost told me about the outfit, I can’t wait to see it!”

They separated their hug but kept one arm around the other as they walked towards the building.

“Yeah, it’s really pretty, he did a great job picking it out. I’m sure you’ll see it soon enough.”, she smiled.

They entered the warehouse to see three different sets in three corners of the building. One corner had all the instruments set up, so the band could play. There were blue and pink neon lights behind the elevated platform. The next corner was a small black table with a chair next to it, Marcy was curious what that area could be for. The last area had a black backdrop showcasing a large black coffin, the lid was opened, exposing a white silk lining. The coffin was huge, you could fit a twin sized mattress inside of it.

“Oh, good you’re here!”, Ghost came beaming towards them. He was already in his outfit for the shoot. His face was painted white with black shadow and thick black brows joined by thick black lips. His dreads were a dusty rose pink and pulled up on top of his head sending the dreads in all different directions. He was dressed in a long Victorian style black dress. It had puffy long sleeves and came to a turtle neck that was lined with black lace.

“You look great! I love it!” she smiled up at him.

“So were going to shoot the band preforming first, it shouldn’t take more than an hour for a few good shots. Go put on your outfit and make yourself comfortable. You’re free to just relax around set until were ready for the next shots that include you love.”

Ghost motioned for her towards the dressing room and she went in sheepishly by herself. Marcy dressed herself and took a good look of herself in the mirror, she really did look good in this getup, Ghost had the best taste. She really wanted to get a look into his closet and see all the great items he had.

She grabbed the robe and put it on to create a little bit of coverage as she was walking around set. The robe was all black lace, completely see-through, and went down in length to the middle of her thigh. It was as covered as she would get.

There was a knock at the door, “Hey boo, its Tyler, Ghost gave me the shoes that your supposed to wear today. Can I come in and give them to you?”

She opened the door to let him in, he stepped in and closed the door behind him, taking in her appearance.

“Holy God woman, you look so good I might just turn straight!”, his eyes were roaming all over her and he smiled to himself, “I don’t know how anyone out there is going to be able to focus on anything besides you today.”

Marcy laughed and gave him a playful slap on the arm, “Oh stop it, now can I have shoes please so I’m not walking around all barefoot!”

Tyler handed her the shoes. They were black leather stilettos, with black straps crossing over the front from the toes to the top of the ankle. She took a look at the brand to find they were Louboutin, her eyes went wide, “I can’t wear these! They are like $1,000 shoes!”

Tyler was expecting this reaction, “Actually more like $3,000, but you have to, Ghost picked them out especially for you. Don’t worry, I’m sure he can return them or whatever after the shoot is done.” Though he knew that wasn’t the case, Chris had paid for them and wanted her to keep them if she liked them. But Tyler didn’t need to tell her that now.

Marcy slipped on the shoes, they fit perfectly and were more comfortable than she expected. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror before heading out to join the set.

“Now those really do complete the outfit!”, Tyler stated taking in the vision before him, “You ready love?”

They opened to door to find that the performance sequence of the video was already being filmed. The band was with all the instruments, jamming out to their song with various cameras filming the scene.

The song was one thing, but the vision of Chris was another. He was singing into the microphone in the stand, rocking out to the music. He was simply wearing black leather skin tight pants with black boots and a black long sleeve baggy sweater. His hair was down and messily parted in the middle, flowing over the sides of his head. His face was pale with his eyes dusted in black shadow, his brows drawn in black, but his lips weren’t painted their usual black. He still wore the three silver hoops in his lower lip. She couldn’t wait to feel those lips on her skin. He was simply sexy headbanging along to the music.

Tyler led Marcy to the wall closest to the current set, it was overflowing with food and drinks. Tyler took a plastic cup and filled it up with water, he then handed it to Marcy. He grabbed another cup and filled one for himself. A few feet away there was a monitor that was displaying the filming in real time as it was bring recorded. Marcy was transfixed on Chris in the screen, his movements went perfect with the music.

Chris was so into the song, it was one of his favorites he had ever written. It was a love song for sure, but he and Ghost wrote it for Ghost and his Fiancé Becca, they were to be married in December and it was a beautiful way for him to show his true friendship with the couple. Towards the end of the song the chorus is sung again, but with slower music and light soft vocals. But when Chris turned towards the camera to sing the last verse his eye was caught off set to where Marcy was standing watching the monitor. He was frozen, he couldn’t continue. He stood there staring at the angel standing before him. She still had the robe on, but it was open, so you could see nearly everything. Chris was staring at her with his mouth hanging slightly open. Everyone on set noticed that Chris had stopped and one by one they each directed their gazes to where he was looking.

Marcy was still staring at the monitor but could see that Chris was looking away from the camera to somewhere off set and was completely still. She turned her head towards him to see why he had stopped, only to find every pair of eyes in the building looking at her. She was stuck in place, frozen. She silently wished that she had tied the robe in front now, then maybe they wouldn’t all be gawking at her like she were a Greek statue.

Ghost was the one to break the silence, “Wow Marcy, it’s better than I expected!”, he shouted over to her.

He set his bass down on a stand off stage and made his way towards her. When he passed by Chris he gave him a quick pat on the back to try and break his stare. It worked, and Chris cleared his throat and stood up straight. He tried to gain his composure and slowly made his way to where Marcy and Ghost were. Ghost had her hands in his, and he must have asked her to show him the rest because she then started to slide off her robe to bare the rest of herself. She placed the robe on the chair closest to her and Ghost took her hand and moved her to spin around so he could see her better.

Chris was stopped again as she was spinning, he drunk in every inch of her, and when her ass spun into view and out again, he couldn’t help but feel his erection starting to grow. He had to gain control, he couldn’t go over there with a raging erection, at least not before they had their scenes together. He took a breath and made his way over to them.

“Good morning love, did you sleep well?”, Chris said trying to seem casual.

She looked up at him and felt weak looking up into his eyes, he towered over her even when she was wearing 5-inch heels, “I slept well, thank you.” She gave him a dreamy smile.

They were interrupted by the Director, “Perfect, now that you’re both here why don’t we move to the next scenes, Chris you’ll need to be in your second look for the rest of the day so go get ready please.”, he said then turned his attention to the next set and started barking orders to the set crew.

Chris simply gave her a smile and said, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”, then walked to the opposite end of the building to his dressing room. When he emerged from the dressing room Marcy felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. He was wearing his hair in the style it was up at the bar, the mohawk slicked back with silver cone shaped studs attached to the skin along the sides of his hair on his skull. He was wearing a form fitted tailored black tuxedo complete with a pure white shirt and black bow tie. He was the sexiest man she had ever seen in her entire life.

Marcy had brought her thumb into her mouth and lightly rested it over her tongue like she did when aroused, she let out a slow breath. Chris saw her thumb in her mouth and recognized the pose from some of her photos, the image was sexy as hell. He could visibly see her reaction to his presence.

They went to the set with the table and chair. The director quickly explained how he wanted the scene to play out. Chris was to be seated in one of the chairs and Marcy needed to slowly walk over to him as sexy as possible. He told Marcy that he wanted her to climb onto the table and crawl over it to Chris. Chris was then to pull her into his lap with her straddling him. After that they were to come together and produce a sensual display with Chris going along with the words to the song.

Before they could start the filming, they needed to make sure the lighting was okay. The director had Marcy do her walk to Chris in the chair. When he told her to just sit straddled in his lap for a few minutes, so he could play with the lighting. Marcy lifted her leg to climb onto Chris, there was no going back now.

Chris was still in anticipation for when she would be straddled on top of him. He couldn’t help thinking about how her pussy was going to be wide open against him in just moments. She sank down into his lap and fixed herself to get comfortable. Once Marcy was seated on Chris the director said it would take a few more minutes to mess with the lights and told them to stay in place. Marcy had her hands lightly placed on each of Chris’s shoulders to keep herself steady. He decided to shift his weight back into the chair to help her get steady, and instinctively placed his hands on her hips, feeling the swell of her ass under his fingers. The movement caused Marcy to fall forward a bit, and her pussy was pressed up harder against him.

His lips crept into a sexy smirk as he said, “I guess well be here for a bit, so I thought you would want to get more comfortable.”, then he licked his lips lightly.

Marcy’s heart was racing, she was so turned on, she wanted to just start kissing him now. She realized that she was staring at his lips and broke her eyes away before he could notice, though he most likely already did. There was crazy sexual tension building between them.

Chris was reminded of the tattoo on her left ribs. He took pleasure in the thought that maybe she had a crush on him before they even met, and if that was true then he would do whatever it would take to fulfill her fantasies. Chris took the opportunity to acknowledge it. He traced his fingers over the lace from her waist to her ribs and circled the tattoo with his middle finger, “Hmm, this symbol looks familiar.” He said with that sexy grin then, looked into her eyes.

Marcy flushed, she was instantly embarrassed, and she didn’t really know how to respond, “Uh…yeah, well…”

Chris cut her off, slightly shaking his head, “Its fine, I like it really. It means you already have a part of me in a way. Plus, it looks good on you.”, he said with a sincere gaze.

Her flush started to dwindle, and she felt more relaxed. Whenever he looked at her the way he was now, sincere and caring, it seemed to provide her with comfort. The situation wasn’t awkward for either of them anymore. They were more comfortable with one another than could have been foreseen.

The Director announced that he was all set up and asked Marcy to head to her starting place for the scene. The cameras started rolling and the music was playing loudly through the room. Marcy took well to her roll, she wanted more than anything to be back in that chair with Chris beneath her. And mostly she wanted to get back over there so she could finally kiss him.

Chris was sitting in the chair, his elbows down on his knees and watching Marcy slowly approach him from across the room. He gave her a stare that beckoned her to come to him, it was deep and sensual. Urging her closer to him while he was singing along with his song. Marcy looked radiant and his insides were boiling with excitement. Ever since she left his lap to start the scene, he felt empty. He needed her touch, so he could feel complete again.

Everyone in the room could feel the pull they had on one another, everyone fixated on the pair as the gap between them was slowly starting to diminish. Once Marcy was a couple of feet in front of Chris she climbed onto the table and started her to crawl towards him, as she inched closer he started to pull himself up in the chair, ready to pull her into his lap when she was close enough. Once close enough, she swung her legs towards him and moved her legs apart to slowly straddle him, then sinking herself onto his groin.

His body responded, and his cock started to get a little harder. She felt it but didn’t care and kept on with the scene. She slid her hands up his shirt and placed her hands over his chest. He took this moment to slide his hand up each side of her body and up to her face, then pulled her lips towards his. Their lips touched, and instantly parted for one another to gain access to their tongues. They were on fire, the kiss deepening with each passing second. They were lost in each other. Until Marcy remembered that they were shooting a video and Chris should be singing at least some of the verses into the camera. She stopped the kiss, but only to start kissing along his jaw and down towards his neck. Chris understood and remembered his role in the video. When his eyes opened and looked into the camera, everyone watching the monitors could see the lust burning in them.

 He began to mouth the lyrics again as Marcy was placing small nips and kisses into his neck and ear lobe. Marcy’s small nibbles on his neck were sending his body into a sexual frenzy, his cock started to grow more until he couldn’t have possibly grown anymore. No one else in the room could see it though, since Marcy was planted right on top of it. And though she couldn’t see it, she could most definitely feel it. It made her want him even more and she deepened her assault on his neck. She could feel her panties getting wet and silently hoped she wasn’t dripping all over him.

But Chris could smell her wetness, he could feel her genuine need for him, and he needed to taste her mouth again. He pulled her face towards his and brought her lips back onto his. The last 30 seconds of the song, they consumed one another with their kiss, their hands roaming all other each other. Finally, the music stopped, but they didn’t. The Director yelled cut and the couple ended their kiss, but kept their foreheads touching, lightly panting with sexual desire.

Everyone in the room felt as if they were intruding on an intimate moment and some started to turn towards the door. The director caught on and said, “Right well that was perfect, I think we got all we needed for this scene, we won’t need to reshoot any of it. But it was pretty intense, so we will all give you two a few minutes to gather yourselves.”, he turned and walked out the door with a big grin before turning to let the door close.

They were alone, and everything felt right. Chris couldn’t help himself, and nudged his lips closer towards hers. They touched lightly before parting again.

“When he said to gather ourselves, he was probably talking about this.” She said as she looked down towards their groins, where she could now see his cock trying to bust through the seams of his pants. She moved her pelvis slightly and pushed her pussy into his cock. She didn’t mean to, but her body couldn’t resist the urge to tease him.

He groaned in pleasure and his lips pulled into a wicked smile, “Well that is not going to help me compose myself.” He wanted her right then and there but knew that wasn’t a good idea. Everyone was waiting for them, and they only had one more scene to finish before wrapping up for the day. He placed his hands on her hips and gently lifted her up to a standing position. He stood up and took her hand and intertwined their fingers then guided her over to the tables with food and drinks.

“Can I get you something before we head into the next scene? I believe it’s supposed to be even more intense than the last one.”, he grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water, then grabbed an apple from a bowl and bit into it. He was trying to keep his mind clear and urge his erection to deflate.

“Water please.” Then she reached for a plate and grabbed some strawberries to munch on. She popped one in her mouth and bit into it. Chris was entranced as she wrapped her lips around the fruit. He wanted those lips all over him again. He had to force himself to look away, so he wouldn’t get aroused again.

Ghost peaked his head into the doorway to see if they were ‘decent’. Once he saw them by the food he opened the door wide and beamed in towards them. “I must say that was quite a scene you two!” He came closer to them and smiled big.

Marcy flushed a bit and glanced back at Chris, he gave her a reassuring smile. More of the crew came in and started to get stuff ready for the next scene. Tyler caught her eye and motioned for her to come to the dressing room with him.

“I thought you would like to freshen yourself up after that erotic display!”, he said through his laughter. But he was right, she needed to check herself before filming again.

She walked in past him and into the room giving him a sly glance as she walked towards the mirror to touch up her makeup.

Soon after, the director was calling for everyone who was needed on set, mainly Marcy and Chris since they were the only ones actually in the scene. As they walked towards the set with the coffin, Chris made his way to Marcy and took her hand in his again. Any nerves she had before that were blown away by his touch.

They would do two takes, the first would be just of Marcy in the coffin dancing to the music, and the second would be her and Chris in the coffin together. Chris grabbed Marcy by the waist and lifted her up into the coffin. She was impressed by his strength to lift her so easily.

She was alone on the set in the coffin, but she wasn’t nerved, it was basically the same thing she would do if she were posing for a shoot. The track started, and she made herself one with the music. Tracing her hands all over her body, between her legs, then back up and over her breasts. She could feel her nipples getting hard under her touch. She looked directly into the camera, as if it was Chris who she was dancing for.

Chris was watching her intensely, he couldn’t wait to be in there with her. Then it would be his hands tracing all over her body instead of her own.

Ghost came up next to him and whispered in his ear, “When you’re in there and you end the scene by closing the coffin, I’ll make everyone leave so you can have your time. I know both of you will need to gain release afterwards.” He chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder before stepping farther to the back of the warehouse with Tyler to tell him of his plan.

Chris was extremely grateful for Ghost, he always knew the best course of action. Over the years Ghost had watched Chris jump from girl to girl never able to find one who was genuine. Ghost desperately wanted Chris to find love like he had, if anyone deserved love it was Chris.

The song ended, and the director was happy, no need to shoot it again. Chris got into the coffin with Marcy and the director yelled “Action!” Before shooting, the director told Marcy to undress Chris to where his shirt was left unbuttoned. Marcy started with the bowtie and untied it, then pulled it off and threw it out of the coffin. Then she helped Chris take off his jacket, he threw it out of the coffin behind him. Next, she started unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the top and working her way down to the bottom. Once his shirt was hanging open Marcy took in his lean stomach muscles and slid her hands over the soft tattooed skin covering them, working her fingers up to his chest.

 Chris pulled her hands away from his chest and pushed her down to lay her back into the coffin. She turned her head into his hand and sucked his thumb into her mouth. Chris’ cock responded and grew. _Fuck that was the hot!_ He thought to himself. But it was Chris’ turn to crawl up Marcy’s body. Chris moved to the bottom of her inner thigh and let his warm breath reach her skin before touching his lips to it. Her head fell back, and her skin temporarily formed goosebumps. He decided he would much rather kiss and lick her skin then simply kiss her, he wanted to taste her. When his tongue made contact with her skin Marcy moaned. He was soft and gentle and would leave a nibble here and there on her skin as he worked his way up her leg.

Chris made his way closer to her pussy and could smell the juices forming from inside her. She smelled divine, and he wanted so badly to taste her. Once he was directly over her mound he gently licked over her soaking panties before continuing up. No one else could see what he had done from the angle, but Marcy let out a small cry of pleasure and bit her lip. He continued to kiss and nibble up her body through the fabric of the dress. When he came to her breasts he took a little nibble of her right nipple, causing her to release another small moan. He kissed up her neck and jaw then landed his lips on hers. She let him in instantly and they became lost in each other’s kiss.

Their passion deepened, and Chris was fully hard now. He needed her, and he couldn’t wait any longer. Breaking their kiss, he looked up towards the camera and gave a seductive smile, Marcy followed his and looked into the camera with an equally seductive grin. He reached up and pulled the coffin lid down over them.

Once they were enclosed in the darkness of the coffin, Chris found his way to her ear and took her lobe in his mouth, sucked it gently, then whispered into her ear, “We will have the whole place to ourselves in a few moments, we can stay in here together as long as we want.”

She was shocked at what he said, but relieved. She wanted him, no, she needed him, and she didn’t want to wait anymore either. She slid her hand up behind his neck and pulled his lips towards hers. Their tongues dancing together syncing as one.

Chris pulled away and started to kiss down her body towards her cunt. He wanted to taste her, really taste her without any barriers between them. Once on her mound he slipped his fingers under the lace of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs to take them off.

He started kissing from her hip bone and worked his way towards the source of those sweet juices he was craving. He found her clit and sucked it into his mouth. Marcy let out a loud cry, not caring if anyone could hear her outside of the coffin. His lip rings were making her clit even more sensitive when they would lightly touch it. He then started to make his way further down to properly taste her. Keeping his nose against her clit he dipped his tongue into the entrance to her pussy. The taste reminded him of angel food cake, one of his favorites, especially covered in strawberries… _Like the one she devoured earlier._ The thought made him push further into her pussy for more of that mouthwatering taste.

Marcy was starting to lose control, she had never been eaten out like this. It was as passionate and deep as their kisses had been, but more, he was fucking her with his tongue. Her ultimate fantasy was coming true, and she wasn’t going to be able to hold herself back much longer. Even though she couldn’t see him in the pitch black of the closed coffin, she could see him in her mind and it was pushing her closer to the edge. She needed to touch him and feel his skin, she brought her right hand down towards him to find the back of his neck. Once her fingers found their target she pulled him deeper into her, starting to rock her hips against his tongue.

Chris was only more turned on with being pulled tighter into her pussy, willing to pass out to get her to orgasm if it came to it. He brought his thumb to her clit to provide better stimulation and as soon as he did she let out a high-pitched moan and he felt her pussy starting to convulse over his tongue with her orgasm. Her hips slowly came to a stop and her convulsions started to slow, but he didn’t, he wanted to lick up as much of her as he could.

Marcy couldn’t stand him licking her anymore, she was terribly sensitive from her euphoric orgasm. Plus, the lack of oxygen in the coffin was starting to make her feel dizzy.

Marcy lightly cleared her throat and said, “Can we open the lid now? I’m starting to get lightheaded.”

Chris slowly opened the lid and peaked around the sets to see if anyone was in the building. It looked empty, Ghost had been good on his word. Smiling, Chris opened the lid all the way and looked down at Marcy. She looked like a goddess of sex, her eyes were smoldering as she seemed to consume him with her stare.

Marcy grabbed Chris by his shirt with both hands and pulled him on top of her with a deep kiss. She could taste herself on him and wanted more of their combined lust. She moved him, so he was the one laying down in the coffin, then she positioned herself to straddle him. She pulled him up again by his shirt. When he sat up she ran her hands across his bare skin from his collar bone, over his shoulders, and down his arms, taking his shirt off with the motion. Once his hands were free he grabbed her by the skull and brought her into a deep kiss.

Chris brought his left hand down to the hook of her bra and freed it with one swift motion. He used both hands to pull the straps down her arms, never letting his hands free of her skin. She lifted her arms and he pulled the dress off over her head. He pushed her slightly back to drink in her entire naked form. It was what he had been dreaming of, but the real thing was so much better.

Marcy could see the lust in his eyes as they went over every inch of her naked body. But she didn’t want to be the only one naked anymore, she wanted to see every inch of him too. She finally got the buttons and zippers to his pants undone and slipped her finger between his boxers and skin to pull off his pants in a fluid motion. He adjusted to help her pull his legs through, to find her stuck at his shoes that he still had on. He pushed himself up into sitting position and ripped his shoes off as quickly as he could and followed with his pants.

Finally, he was fee of clothes, and Marcy could see everything. His cock was huge, as was to be expected given his height. It was almost intimidating.

Chis could feel her tense a little and followed her eyes to his massive erection. “I promise I will never hurt you. If I start to, just let me know and we’ll stop.”

But Marcy wasn’t scared, and she didn’t want to stop, she wanted to feel what it was like for him to fill her completely. She looked into his eyes, filled with lust and the need for him. She pushed on his chest slightly and positioned herself right over the head of his penis. She slowly dropped her hips down and pulled his cock inside of her. She pulled him in at the way, as far in as he would go. She let out a long sigh as he slipped into her. She stopped when he was all the way in and adjusted herself to his large mass before slowly rocking on him to open up all the space within her walls.

“Ahh Fuck…yessss.”, he hissed. Her pussy felt like magic. It was wet and tight and seemed to suck his cock into her. He put his hands on her ass, one on each cheek, and gripped them to rock her harder onto him. He wanted to go as deep inside of her as he could, needed to feel every inch of her that he could.

Marcy gained speed with Chris pulling her into him, and they soon joined together in a fast pace. Marcy kept one hand over his heart, and the left on the back of his neck, she was getting close again, the sensation of him filling her to her brim was taking over her senses. She flung back her head and her back arched along in ecstasy. “Chrrrissss.”, escaped out of her mouth at the start of her orgasm, and she moaned loudly as it took over her body. His name leaving her lips combining with the walls of her pussy constricting around his cock pulled him into his own orgasm, filling her with his come.

The rocking slowly stopped, and Chris brought his arms up around her to pull her into a kiss. When the kiss broke, and their eyes were locked, they were lost within the other. Chris wanted to stay inside of her as long as possible but was betrayed by his shrinking erection.

Marcy let out a small squeak as their fluids started to pour out of her. Chris leaned back and grabbed his shirt for her to clean herself up with. She took it graciously, then handed it back to him so he could clean up too. He threw the shirt out of the coffin and pulled her back down into him. He then shifted so she was laying on his arm and they were looking into one another’s eyes.

He let out a relaxed sigh, “I’ve been dreaming about that for a week now, but the real thing is so much better than it was in my dreams.”, He said before pulling her into a kiss.

“Honestly, I’ve been dreaming of that for…well years.”, Marcy replied and brushed her eyelashes down to conceal her embarrassment.

Chris needed to know more, he wanted to know all of her fantasies, “Oh really? And when did you come into these thoughts?”

She had to be honest, she had the need to tell him everything about herself, “Ever since I saw the video for ‘Immaculate Misconception’, you were opening at a show I was going to that night and I looked you guys up beforehand. And then when I saw you perform…that’s what really drew me in. You are just so natural with your music, it’s like you don’t even need to try with anything, just flawless.”

His smile couldn’t be bigger. He had been praised many times but coming from her he felt like he was floating on a cloud. He couldn’t help but take note that it was the same way he felt about her when she performed on stage, “It’s funny, I felt the same way about you when I first saw you at rehearsals with Tyler. Even though it wasn’t in front of an audience, I could feel your connection to the song. Its intoxicating.”

She had never been given a better compliment, the only words and opinions that meant anything right now, were his. She traced her claws up and down his chest and stomach, enjoying the feeling of her fingers trailing over his soft skin. The sensation made Chris melt, her touch was addicting.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into her touch and moaned, “Mmmm, that feels divine.” They laid there in silence just touching one another and enjoying their connected embrace. They knew they should get out of the coffin soon, the crew would have work to do with clearing the sets. Chris got out first, then pulled Marcy out with minimal effort. Instead of placing her on her feet he carried her across the warehouse and into her dressing room.

“You get dressed and I’ll go find the rest of your stuff around set.”. He set her down and pulled her into a kiss before walking out and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing anything containing SMUT. I thought for my first time it would be easiest for me to write based on real people, so I chose to write about real musicians in the Rock world. I have also included real events and real places, though some things have been changed slightly to better exist in my story. There are also characters that are not based off of real people.  
> CHARACTERS BASED ON REAL PEOPLE: Chris “Motionless” Cerulli, Devin “Ghost” Sola, Tyler Carter, Michael Bohn, Ricky “Horror” Olson, Ryan Sitkowski, Maria Brink, Ronnie Radke, Vinny Mauro, Becca Hollcraft, Nylo  
> ***Note that the actions and beliefs of the characters do not correlate to the real people. Ex: There are some characters who in real life are declared as straight edge and I have some of those characters partaking in slight consumption of alcohol.  
> REAL BANDS: Motionless in White, Issues, Escape the Fate, In This Moment, Stars in Stereo, Falling in Reverse  
> REAL PLACES: Punch Bowl Social in Denver, CO, Pomona Fairplex in Pomona, CA, LA/Ontario International Airport in Ontario, CA  
> REAL EVENTS: Vans Warped Tour  
> ***The events for the tour in the story do not correlate with any real timeline or lineup of bands presented at the shows. Though Warped Tour is real, I have created my own lineup and schedules and some real release dates of songs do not line up either, its all fantasy here.  
> MUSIC AND VIDEOS: ‘Eternally Yours’ by Motionless in White, ‘Contemptress’ by Motionless in White, ‘Wasp’ by Motionless in white, ‘Tears on the Runway pt.2’ by Issues, ‘Half God Half Devil’ by In This Moment, ‘Reincarnate’ by Motionless in White


	8. Tonight's The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *In this chapter there is personal information shared between characters. Please note that any personal information written about any real-life characters has been completely made up. Names of family members and descriptions of family members are not real or related to any of the real life family members of live characters. 
> 
> *There is light recreational marijuana use in this chapter.

Filming for the video was all wrapped up, the director let them all know that he was aiming to get the editing all finished in two weeks. They were hoping to release the video the same day their new album would be released, which happened to be the day after the first tour date for Vans Warped Tour.

Before leaving the set for the day, the band got together under the neon lights and did a photoshoot. Marcy was back in her normal clothes, gray skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt with a v-neck. Tyler and Marcy snuck out a side door and lit up a joint that he had been saving for the day. Once they were alone Tyler turned towards her with questioning eyes, he was dying to know what happened in that coffin.

“Soooo…spill! I want to know everything!”, pleading for answers.

Marcy took a hit of the joint and passed it back to Tyler, “Let’s just say that we really got to know each other a lot better….”, she laughed then spoke into Tyler’s ear, “…and he is fucking huuuuge!”, she pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him, “I know that’s really what you wanted to know…”

“Eeeee! Ha! You know me way too well!”, Tyler took a hit of the joint and passed it back to Marcy again, “You little slut! I can’t believe you fucked him in the middle of the video shoot!”, he shrugged his shoulders, “Though I can’t blame you, you two were building up towards fucking the whole day, everyone could feel the sexual tension in the room. And Ghost definitely helped move things along didn’t he?”

Marcy blushed, _that was a pretty slutty thing to do, but fuck it was amazing and I really could care less what anyone thinks._ Another thought came into her head and she momentarily panicked, _was that all it would be though? Was that just a onetime thing? Or are we dating now? I just had all of him, but I’m craving more. I think my heart might break if_ _he doesn’t feel this way too._

The worried look on Marcy’s face gave her away and Tyler put his hand on her shoulder for comfort, “What’s wrong? You were just so happy.”

She looked to his eyes and responded softly, “I’ve just never felt this way about anyone, and that scares me a bit.”

Tyler gave a warm smile and tried to reassure her, “Yeah, that is scary for sure…but I really have a good feeling about this one.”

One of the guys from the set crew poked his head out the door, “Hey Marcy, the guys wanted me to tell you that you can go ahead and get out of here if you want. Looks like they will be here for a while longer.”, he went to leave but turned back to add, “Oh and Chris wanted me to tell you that he’ll hit you up later.”, he smirked and closed the door behind him.

“Well let’s go get a bite then, how about sushi? I’m starving!”, Tyler said pulling Marcy along towards the parking lot.

\-------------------------------

On the drive back to the hotel, Ghost could see that Chris was lost inside his head, he looked as if he were lost in a deep thought. “Hey Chris…hello, is anyone in there?”, Ghost nudged him a bit with his arm. Chris’ face snapped towards him and Ghost could see something was bothering him, “Whoa bro, what’s wrong? I thought you would be in a good mood after the events that happened today?! Was it not as good as you were hoping it to be?”

Chris shook his head and responded, “No, it was amazing, more than amazing… it was incredible!”, he looked into Ghosts eyes, “Marcy is fucking amazing, I can’t believe she is real, ya know?”

“Then why do you seem so sad?”, Ghost asked, a little confused.

“Because for some reason I’m scared out of my mind.”, Chris admitted and turned to look out the window, “I don’t know how to explain it…like I felt so warm and high when she was in my arms, and now that she’s not right here I feel…empty.”

Ghost knew exactly what Chris was feeling, “Hah, yeah love will make you feel that way sometimes.” Ghost thought about Talia and how much he missed his fiancé when they were apart while he went out on tour.

Chris gasped when he heard the word come out of Ghosts mouth… “love”. Was he feeling love? He had never been in love with anyone, well not really. There was a girl that he dated years ago that he thought he had fallen in love with, but it didn’t turn out to be real. But he knew he couldn’t find a better way to describe how he was feeling. He was so happy and excited for the future, but he was terrified of the possibility of losing Marcy.

Ghost put his hand on Chris’ shoulder and tried to calm him, “I know it can be scary. Just try to enjoy it and don’t think too much or you will drive yourself crazy.”, Chris looked back at him then Ghost continued, “If you feel empty because you miss her, then send her a txt you goof, talking to her will make you feel better!”

Chris knew he was right. Talking to her would probably make him relax, _but I want to SEE her again._ When the band got back to the hotel they ran into Tyler as he was headed out of the lobby to go to his car.

When he saw them he waved and said, “Hey guys! What’s up?”

They all shrugged, and Ghost responded for them, “Not much, been a long day ya know? Well probably just chill and order some room service.”, he looked around to his band members and they all nodded in agreement, “Where are you headed off to?”

Tyler responded, “Oh I’m actually headed over to Marcy’s. We’re going to watch some Dexter, she’s catching me up.”, Tyler saw Chris perk up at the mention of her name.

Ricky chimed in, “Dexter huh? That happens to be Chris’ favorite show of all time!”

Tyler laughed, “Oh is that so?”, they gave him an interested look which gave him an idea, “Would you guys like to come along? I know Marcy wouldn’t mind.”

Chris, who had been silent, spoke out before anyone else could respond, “Oh yeah, I’m definitely in!” _Perfect! I’ll get to see Marcy again…and her apartment!_

Ghost and Ricky agreed to go too, but the other three declined and headed to their rooms. They all rode to Marcy’s apartment together. When they pulled into the parking lot to her complex Tyler said, “I haven’t told Marcy that you all were coming, so let’s give her a nice surprise, eh?”

They followed Tyler up the stairs to the second floor and he opened the door to her apartment, knowing that it would be unlocked. They stepped in and Tyler called out for Marcy, “Hey love, where are you? I have a surprise for you!”

Marcy called out from her bedroom, “I’m in here! I’m just changing real quick. What’s the big surprise?” She turned away from the door and towards her dresser and picked out a tank top and pulled it over her head.

Chris had made his way down the hall and into her bedroom, her back was towards him and she couldn’t see him. She was wearing a black pair of shorts and her ass cheeks hung out slightly, she was pulling a teal colored tank top over her head. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to her ear, “I think I’m your surprise.”

She gasped and turned to face him with a large smile on her face. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a paint splatter effect and had the sleeves ripped off. His hair was pulled back and the hair hanging from his sideburns was tucked behind each ear. He brought his head down and kissed her, brushing his tongue softly against her lower lip before pulling away and bringing her into a big hug. She felt whole again being in his embrace and she felt as happy as ever as she thought to herself, _so it wasn’t just a onetime thing…yes!_ She sighed and said, “Best surprise ever.”, and left a kiss on his cheek.

The hug ended, and they tangled their fingers together and walked into the living room where she found Ricky and Ghost sitting on the couch with Tyler setting up the next episode of Dexter. Chris and Marcy sat down together on the love seat and Tyler sat down next to Ricky.

“Have you all seen Dexter before?”, Marcy asked her new guests.

They all nodded in agreement and Ricky cut in, “Oh, we’ve seen it all right. Chris here is obsessed with it, he’s always making us watch it on tour.”

Marcy turned towards Chris with a big smile, “Is that so? Well I love it too! I’ve seen it all the way through four times now.”

“You could also say that I’m a bit…obsessed.”, Chris replied while pulling up his shirt to reveal a tattoo on his left back ribs with the words “tonight’s the night” written in blood and a razor blade at the bottom. A quote directly from ‘Dexter’, he was definitely a huge fan.

For the next couple of hours they all just lounged around and hung out, and watched episodes of ‘Dexter’ on the TV hanging on the wall across from them. Chris and Marcy held hands the whole time and she casually rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair smelled like grapefruit and warm vanilla, he thought the scent suited her well.

After a while Tyler sat up and stretched, “Well, I don’t know about you all, but I’m starving!”, he directed himself at Marcy, “We should probably get out of your hair too, you have rehearsals in the morning.”

Ghost questioned, “Rehearsals are still going on?”

Marcy replied, “Yep, tomorrow is the last day though.”, she looked around at them all, “Then a week off and then on to the road. Will you guys be going home for the break before tour?”

Ricky replied, “Yeah, back to Scranton to pack and shit for tour. We head out on Saturday.”

Marcy felt a little sad, she didn’t want to have to spend a week here without seeing Chris. At least they would get to see each other every day while on tour and she had that to look forward to.

Tyler cut in, “Okay I can’t take it anymore I need food! Come on guys, let’s go grab some grub on our way back to the hotel.”

Ricky and Ghost stood up and were making themselves ready to head out. Chris looked at his hand, still holding Marcy’s, he didn’t want to go. He decided to be bold and said, “Hey Marcy,”, she turned towards him and he continued, “would it be okay if I stayed with you?”

It came out so simply, and it sounded so sweet coming from his sincere voice. She thought, _YES! YES! YES!_ The day had already been so perfect, and now it was going to be so much better. She imagined him in her bed and the thought of waking up next to him brought a bright smile to her lips.

Marcy brought his hand up to her lips and lightly kissed his knuckles, “I would love that.”

Chris beamed from ear to ear, showcasing his perfect white smile. He looked up at his friends and said, “Looks like I’m staying, I’ll catch up with you guys tomorrow.”

They said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

Chris and Marcy were alone in her apartment, still sitting together on the love seat. They sat in silence for a few moments, getting lost in one another’s eyes. Chris bent his neck towards her and planted a kiss on her lips, Marcy put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him gently into her, deepening the kiss. Their lips parted, and their tongues started dancing. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth and gently sucked on it.

She moaned into his breath before breaking their kiss, “Ahh Chris… Fuck you are going to be the death of me.”

She pushed him back on the couch and threw her leg over his lap, straddling him and compressing his growing erection underneath her hips. Their lips came back together, and she started to rock her hips, grinding into his erection and helping him grow to his full size. He slid his fingers under her tank top and over the skin on her back. He undid her bra and she pulled away to strip the tank top off along with her bra. Her bare breasts were flawless, he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and her back arched with pleasure, pushing her further into his erection.

Marcy turned her attention to Chris’ shirt and pulled it up over his head, so she could feel his skin too. Chris went to her other nipple, wanting to give it equal attention, and sucked it into his mouth, nibbling the tip. Marcy’s hands were tracing along his back and when he lightly bit her nipple she dug her nails into his skin. Chris thought, _oh she knows how I like it, FUCK!_

“I think it’s time we get you out of those fantastic little shorts you’ve got on.” He said in a seductive voice.

Marcy jumped up and hooked her thumbs into the waistband and pushed the shorts, along with her underwear, down her thighs and let them fall to them bottom of her feet. She stepped out of them and went to get back on his lap, but he stopped her and went to stand.

Chris stood up and motioned for her to lay down on the couch, “As much as I loved you riding my cock earlier, I want to be the one fucking you this time.” He undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans then pushed them off to join her fully nude. His huge cock bounced lightly in anticipation and Marcy stared at it with wide eyes while lightly biting her thumb. Watching her do that made Chris say, “Oh fuck me.”, and he made his decent towards her. Marcy spread her legs and he positioned himself between them, gently touching his cock to the folds guarding the entrance of her pussy. He could see her glistening and said, “My, my, you are wet for me, aren’t you?”, he looked up at her while teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock, “Is this what you want?”

Marcy groaned and said, “Mmm, pleeaaase.” Then raised her hips to ty and pull him inside but she was unsuccessful.

He held her waist down and said, “Please what?”, he wanted to hear her say it, “Tell me what you want Marcy.”

Her eyes were burning with desire as she said, “Please Chris, please fuck me…please I can’t take it anymore.”

When the words came out of her mouth he slipped his cock into her, filling her as far as he could and slowly back out and in again. She let out a long moan. Then he said, “Is that what you wanted?” She replied with a, “Yyeesss.”, and continued moaning in pleasure.

Chris sped up his pace, he wanted to fuck her hard and deep and make her come all over him. As he rocked into her she dug her nails down his back, urging him on and causing him to groan out with pleasure.  Marcy moved her hands down to his hips with her fingers over the top part of his ass and she pulled him into her urging him to go harder and faster. He could feel her walls starting to swell around his cock and hoped that meant she was getting close, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer fucking her this hard.

Her moans became louder and longer, she was inching closer towards her release. A few more hard pumps into her and she let out a high pitched moan as she came and her walls convulsed, pulling Chris into orgasm. After he finished he kissed her as hard and as passionately as he could before needing to stop to catch his breath.

“Fuck, that was…beyond words.”, Chris said as his cock started to shrink letting some of their combined lust spill out of her. He jumped up and glided over to the kitchen to get a paper towel to clean them up.

When he came back Marcy cleaned herself up and said, “Your telling me…you’re like some sort of sex god.”

He laughed and kissed her before saying, “Well I for one am famished. How about I buy you dinner, would you like to go somewhere or order in something?”

Marcy replied, “Mmm, me too. But how about I make us something here? You must be sick of having to eat out for every meal.”

“That’s true, I don’t get very many home cooked meals. But I feel bad making you cook for me.”, he said.

Marcy got up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen, she took her apron off the hook and slipped it on over her head and tied it around her waist, still completely nude underneath. As she was gathering ingredients together she said, “You aren’t making me do anything silly, I enjoy cooking and I would like to make dinner for you. Chicken Pancetta sound okay?”

Chris’ mouth was hanging open. Did she know how sexy it was to see her cooking for him wearing nothing but an apron? _This woman is unreal, how did I get so lucky?_ He gathered up his boxers and pants and put them on but left his shirt on the back of the love seat. He sat down on the couch slowly, refusing to take his eyes off of her. He gulped then said, “Ye-yeah, Chicken Pancetta sounds great.”

Marcy breaded some chicken breasts and got them going in the oven. She boiled water to cook the pasta, and in a sauce pan combined chicken stock and white wine with heavy cream and parmesan cheese for the sauce base. She pulled out a jar of capers and added some to the saucepan. Once the pasta started to cook she opened a cabinet and pulled out a loaf of Italian bread to slice off a few pieces.

            Chris just sat there watching Marcy flow through the kitchen with grace. The sight of her cooking in the nude was like a scene from a movie, or from one of Chris’ daydreams. Marcy was faced away from him with her bare ass straight in his view. She opened a cabinet and reached up to grab a bowl, causing her cheeks to open slightly and reveal the lips of her pussy. Chris’ eyes widened, and he felt his cock twitch. _Ugh she is so fucking hot!_

She turned around, saw him gawking and said, “Are you just going to sit there staring? Or are you going to make yourself useful and help?”

Chris laughed, “And what would you like me to help with Ma’am? I’ve burned macaroni and cheese before…”

She smiled and shook her head, “That’s hilarious! But no, I was think more like setting the table.”

His mouth formed into an “O” and he responded, “Oh, right. Yeah I think I can manage that.” He joined her in the kitchen and looked around for plates and silverware stealing glances at Marcy every few seconds. “So where did you learn to cook? It looks like you really know what you’re doing.”, he asked while organizing the place settings on the dining table.

She drained the pasta and took the chicken out of the oven then said, “I learned from my dad, he was a Chef. I always loved cooking with him when I was little… he passed away a little over 5 years ago.”

Chris went to her in two long strides and wrapped his long arms around her small figure, cocooning her in comfort, touching skin to skin. Marcy rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Chris placed a set of light kisses over her hair before saying, “Marcy I am so sorry, it’s unfair that he was taken away from you, I can’t even imagine your pain. I am so sorry…”, it ended in a whisper.

Marcy looked up and him, with tears starting to form in her eyes, and said, “The gas exploded in the kitchen of his restaurant, the whole place burned down. My Granny, my dad’s mom, was there too…visiting…she didn’t make it either.” One tear escaped down her cheek.

Chris wiped it away then pulled her back into his chest, into his cocoon. His own eyes where threatening to flood with tears. He felt like someone had pulled his heart out of his chest and replaced it with a bowling ball. He physically felt pain for her loss. He had lost grandparents that he had been close to, but not in such a horrible tragic way. A line from ‘Eternally Yours’ came into his head, _“I would suffer forever to absolve all your pain”_.

After a few moments Marcy pulled away quickly then rushed to the stove to save the sauce, “Eh, I can’t let it burn!”, but she got to it just in time. She put her focus back into the meal and pushed through her upset. She turned towards Chris, “Do you want something to drink with dinner?”, she was filling herself a glass of water.

He took the glass from her and pulled another for himself, “I’ve got it. What else can I help you with?”

“Nothing, were all set!”, she said, “I’m going to go throw something on real quick, go ahead and start eating.”

Chris set the waters down and took his seat at the table. The food was heavenly, everything was cooked to perfection, he felt he could taste the love she put into it. Marcy came back to the table wearing a black t-shirt night gown with a large red rose painted on the front. During dinner they talked casually about their families. His all living in Pennsylvania, his home state, and hers mainly in Colorado and Long Island, New York. He talked about his parents and a little bit about his older sister Addison, her about her mother and older brother Dillon who was in the military in Japan.

They spent the rest of the night watching Dexter on the TV in Marcy’s room, just cuddling and enjoying one another’s company. They rolled into sleep, still in an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight’s the night: in reference to Dexter, the Showtime TV show. In real life Chris Cerulli has said in interviews and social media that he loves Dexter. The Tattoo mentioned in this chapter is a tattoo that Chris actually has in real life.


	9. Stars in Stereo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter contains sexual content.

Marcy woke the next morning feeling well rested. She could feel skin against her shoulder, and turned to see Chris fast asleep, with the most serene and peaceful look on his face. She took a moment to just stare, amazed that such a beautiful being was here with her, in her bed. She wanted so much to trace her fingers along his face, but she didn’t want to wake him. She turned to look at the clock to see it read 6:45AM, just 5 minutes before her alarm would have gone off. She switched off the alarm and silently left the comfort of her bed and headed towards the shower.

She didn’t want to wake Chris, but she left the door slightly open, so he knew he would be welcome if he came looking for her. She turned the water up high and let the room get steamy before turning it down a little and stepping in. She pulled her hair up in a clawed hair clip then started scrubbing the makeup from her face, silently cursing herself for not removing it the night before. _Well I was a little distracted._

Chris woke up and momentarily forgot where he was. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked around the room, remembering it to be Marcy’s bedroom. _So, it wasn’t a dream…amazing._ He remembered to the previous night and all they had done and shared together. He longed for her. He could feel the bed where she had been laying was still warm, he listened and heard running water. _She must be in the shower, go help her clean up! It would be the polite thing to do!_ He jumped out of the bed and took his boxers off, letting them fall to the floor.

 Chris got to the bathroom door to find it open slightly. _Oh, and invitation?_ He opened the door wider, so he could enter the room then saw Marcy standing in the water. The shower curtain was completely see through, with black and gold skulls variously placed all over it. Her face was in the water, so she couldn’t see him gawking at her, watching the water fall down over her body. Her hair was pulled up so her entire back was exposed. Chris pilled back the curtain and stepped into the shower behind her.

Marcy didn’t have to see Chris to know he was in the bathroom with her, she could feel his presence as soon as he had entered. She wiped her eyes free from water and said, “I didn’t wake you up did I?”, then she turned around and saw him standing completely naked before her, his cock standing halfway up. Her face was completely free from any makeup, just a little bit of black still clinging beneath her bottom lashes. Her blue gray eyes stood out against her pale skin and were bright with happiness. She was as bare as she could get, and she was beautiful.

“You are a fucking goddess…”, Chris said then stepped towards her and kissed her hard on the mouth, brushing his tongue against her lips before pulling away to look down into her eyes and pulling her wet body into his. Marcy stepped slightly out of the water to let him into it. They stood together under the water, holding one another. Chris closed his eyes and dipped his head into the stream of water. When he pulled away he heard Marcy laughing. He wiped his eyes and looked at her, then she started laughing harder.

“What’s so funny?”, He said.

She grabbed a blue bottle and handed it to him, “Your makeup is just running down all over your face.”

He laughed and took the bottle from her to help wash the makeup away. Since he wore heavy black eye makeup almost every day he was never fully able to get every bit off. So just as Marcy did, he had black clinging to the skin beneath his bottom lashes. His skin was flawless and perfectly smooth. Somehow his bare face without any makeup was even more seductive than Marcy had imagined.

            Marcy was so amazed that he was even there, she said without really thinking, “I still can’t believe you are here. Seriously, it all just seems so unreal.”

            Chris bent down and kissed her softly on the lips before saying, “Believe it baby, I promise I’m real… But I keep needing to touch you to convince myself that you are actually real and not just the girl in my dreams.”, he traced his fingers down her wet skin and brought them down to her clit.

            When he touched her she jumped and pulled back a bit, “Ouch…I’m sorry, I’m a bit sore from yesterday. But please, I don’t want to stop either.”

            Chris opened his mouth and smiled. Reveling in the fact that he had made her body physically sore from their fucking. It was so fucking hot and only made him want to take her more. He loved the kink of pain with sex and silently hoped that she did too. But he didn’t want to push her into something she wasn’t into no matter how much he wanted it.

            He took the back of her neck in his hand and brought her face closer to his before asking, “Tell me, do you like to mix pain with your pleasure?”

            Marcy responded by sucking his thumb into her mouth and scraping her teeth hard against it as she pulled her head back. She had always been turned on by slight physical pain and discomfort. Marcy was very open with her sexuality and loved kinky sexual experiences. A side of herself she was very much looking forward to showing Chris.

            “Fuck, you are a perfect little minx, aren’t you?”, he said before pulling her into a kiss.

Marcy ran her hands down his torso and brought one down to just below his balls, cupping them lightly, causing his dick to twitch. He moaned, and she brought her hand up over his balls and grabbed his cock, slowly stroking up and down over his lose skin. She still couldn’t believe how big he was, definitely the largest she had ever had before, no wonder she was so sore. But sore or not, she wanted him and wanted to pleasure him however he liked.

            “Are you too sore for me to put it in?”, he asked, longing to stretch her swollen lips around his cock.

            She replied with a little hesitation, “I think I should be okay.”

            He turned her hips, so she was facing away from him and pushed her slightly signaling for her to bend forward. She rested her hands on the wall and took a deep breath, preparing herself for his huge erection about to enter her again for the third time in 24 hours.

            He rested his dick between her ass cheeks and slowly brought the tip down to her clit and back up, feeling the wet silk leaking from her pussy. “I’ll go slow, I don’t want to hurt you too much.”, he said before slowly entering her, “FUCK! You are so fucking tight.”

            Marcy exhaled as he entered her, it felt like he had ripped right through her. But as he started slowly pumping in and out of her she started to relax and enjoy herself. She brought her right hand down from the wall and started to circle her clit with her fingers. She was determined to come with him inside of her. She bent down as far as she could, so he could go deeper inside her.

            It was the perfect move, causing his dick to find her g-spot. She let out a loud cry and he pushed into her further but kept his moves slow and soft through her fragile cunt. He watched her ass bouncing as he pushed in and pulled out of her, it was all he had been thinking of since the first time her saw her.

            Marcy was about to come, not able to last much longer with his dick prodding her in just the right place and she moaned out, “Ah…Chris, I’m going to come.”

            He said, “Yes! Come for me baby!” And her walls went into spasm, pulling him to join his orgasm with hers.

            Chris pulled her up back into him and she rested her head back against his chest, super light headed. They panted together for a few moments before parting to clean themselves up. Marcy lathered up a loofa and started to wash herself with it, but Chris took it from her and washed her, taking his time over every inch of her, not leaving an empty spot. When he was done she took it from him and washed him the same way, drinking in every detail of him.

            Once they were finished in the shower they dried off and got dressed. Chris had to wear the same clothes he came over with since he didn’t know he would be staying the night. Marcy sat down at her vanity in her room and started doing her makeup.

            “If you want a different shirt I have a ton of big band tees you could pick through.”, she said and motioned towards her dresser, “Third drawer down.”

            Chris opened the drawer and found dozens of black band t-shirts. Not surprising, a few of them were for his band Motionless in White. He picked one and put it on over his head. It came down to right above his jeans, being a large and he normally wore a XL since he was so tall.

            Marcy looked into the mirror and saw that Chris was wearing her Motionless in White t-shirt that had the same band logo that she had tattooed on her ribs. She gasped and turned around to look at him with a smile. “Nice choice.”, she said them turned back to the mirror and brushed mascara onto her eyelashes, “My clothes look good on you!”

            “Whenever I see this symbol now, I will always think of you.”, he said looking at her through the refection in the mirror. He came closer and looked down over her makeup, impressed that he saw it was mostly Fenty and Too Faced products mixed in with Urban Decay and NYX.  It looked like they used a similar color for foundation, so he asked, “Is it okay if I use some of your makeup, I feel naked without at least _something_ on.”

            She smiled, she had never had a guy ask to use her makeup for themselves. But she smiled because she loved it, she loved men in makeup. She opened a drawer and pulled out an unused beauty blender and moved over in the bench to give him room to sit, “Yes of course, have a seat and use whatever you want. I even have a clean blender that you can use!”

            They sat together doing their makeup, taking turns glancing at one another between motions. They were so natural together and could just act themselves.

Marcy finished up her makeup and sat up, “It’s all yours. I’m going to get breakfast and coffee going, how do you like your eggs?”

            Chris looked into the mirror to look at her, “Your cooking for me again? Wow, I could get used to this, ha!”, then he stuck his tongue out at her, “I’m not picky, however your making yourself is fine, thank you love.”

She smiled, and rested her hands on his shoulders before saying, “I have to be at the hall by 10, I can drop you off at your hotel or whatever on the way if you want.”

He looked into the mirror while penciling on his eyebrows, “No worries, I’ll just go to rehearsal with you.”, he looked up and met her eyes, “Unless you’re sick of me, then I can go to the hotel all by myself.”

She lightly squeezed his shoulders and shook her head, “I don’t think I could ever get sick of you, I think I’ve been addicted to you since before we even met. I mean obviously I knew who you were….”, she motioned to the shirt, “…all of this is something I’ve only ever dreamed about.”, she looked to the side, “Wow I sound like an obsessed fangirl, I’m sorry…”

He pulled her hand from his shoulder and pulled her into his lap and said, “You know, normally I would agree with you…but I’m so fucking into you that none of it matters to me. And I think I may be the addict here, I mean every time I look at you I just want to rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless.”, the thought of it alone made him want her and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 

They pulled into the lot at the rehearsal hall and walked to the entrance of the building only to hear the sounds of Falling in Reverse coming from the stage. Marcy caught Chris’ eye and said, “Yay, this should be fun.”

Chris rolled his eyes and went to open the door for her, “If he so much as looks at you wrong I will bust open his fucking skull.”

Marcy’s eyes widened, and she smiled, “My knight in shining armor! Oh, let him look, you know it will only make him jealous.”

He took her hand and shook his head slightly, leading them into the main hall, “No, I don’t want that filthy pig looking at what is mine.”

Marcy stopped short, her heart felt frozen and she looked into his eyes, “Yours?”

Chris put his hand behind her neck, giving her a smoldering look, he confirmed, “Mine.”, and leant down and kissed her full on the mouth.

 People all over the hall did double takes when they saw Marcy and Chris kissing. Anyone who had been out with them at the bar last week wasn’t really surprised though. But some of the set guys slumped their shoulders down, they had all been talking about perusing her while on tour. But now that Chris was involved with her no one had a chance against his “sledgehammer” as people had taken to calling his massive dick.

Chris and Marcy walked hand in hand to the seats on the side of the stage. Ronnie caught the sight as he was walking off stage and snickered at them. But he was smart enough to go to the opposite side of the hall to avoid them.

Chris murmured, “Pussy”, under his breath. Marcy silently laughed to herself. _Men._ Then she thought back to just moments before when Chris had called her ‘his’, she was his! _Okay just_ _because he said you are his doesn’t mean that you are really dating or in a relationship, does it? Oh, I hope so!_

Leroy called to Marcy breaking her thoughts, “Hey Marcy, Stars in Stereo is up next…they just called and said that their keyboardist is sick today…you play piano, too right?”

Marcy nodded in response.

Leroy continued, “Would you possibly be willing to fill in for him today? Our ‘keys’ understudy also called in for today…”, he looked physically tense.

From the back of the room a voice called out, “Of course she will do it! She only wrote like half of our songs anyways!”

Everyone turned to look at a small woman with long straight black hair and a single red streak. It was Becca, the lead singer of Stars in Stereo. She made a half-run over to Marcy and jumped into her arms. They held one another in a long embrace, clearly old friends.

“Oh, Marcy! It has been so long! I’ve missed you! I was so happy when Tyler told me you would be on the tour with us!”, Becca said pulling back to give her a good look.

Marcy responded, “It has been way too long! How are you and the guys? I’ve missed all of you!”

            “Oh, they will be in shortly, they spotted the dispensary across the street and got distracted. Paul isn’t feeling too hot,”, she brought the volume of her voice down so Leroy couldn’t hear, “I think he just drank a little too much on the plane last night. So, it’s great that we will have you to fill in, you know the songs better than he does!”

            Leroy came over closer to them and asked, “Marcy, you wrote these songs?”

            “Only some of them…I used to be lead vocals, but things didn’t really work out.”, Marcy answered.

            Becca cut in, “She wasn’t just a member though, she started this band! Lucky for me, Marcy wanted to go in a different direction, so she recruited me to take her place.”

            Leroy looked at Marcy, eyebrows raised, and she answered the question she knew he was thinking, “I wanted to make harder music, darker music, something more sensual and passionate, the rest of the band wanted to stick with soft alternative, so I found Becca here to take over.”

            Leroy nodded his head then walked away to check on the sound crew. Chris had been hanging back listening to the conversation. _So, she was in a band, just not the right one. It’s not fair, she deserves everything she has dreamed of._ Chris had never heard any music from Stars in Stereo, nor had he even heard of them before, they were clearly still trying to make their big break. He couldn’t help thinking that they would probably have been more successful if Marcy had stayed as the lead vocals, people would flock from all over just to get a look at her.

            Becca noticed Chris and sucked in a breath before whispering to Marcy, “Oh my god! Marcy, Chris Motionless is standing right behind you!”, Becca knew all about Marcy’s obsession with him.

            Marcy smiled and turned to look at him, “Ha, so he is…would you like to meet him?”, she waved Chris over saying, “Hey Chris, come over here and meet Becca!”

            Becca was surprised at how casually Marcy motioned Chris over. Chris came to Marcy’s side, wrapping an arm around her and sticking the other one out to shake Becca’s hand. Becca’s mouth formed into an ‘oh’ as she saw Chris take Marcy into his arm.

            “Chris dear, this is my old friend Becca…Becca, I’d like you to meet Chris.”, Marcy had a gleam in her eye as she introduced him, clearly as happy as ever.

            Becca took Chris’ hand and gave a light squeeze, clearly stunned, “Wow…are you two like...together?”, she said with raised brows.

            Chris looked into Marcy’s eyes and said without any hesitation, “Yeah we are…your friend here has bewitched me.”, then he leant down and gave Marcy a light kiss.

            Becca was the type of person who always spoke without thinking, and she responded with, “That is great! Hah! You know she has been like obsessed with you for like the last 10 years, right?”

            Marcy’s cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment and she turned towards Becca giving her a death glare. But Chris, always the hero, stepped in and said, “If our roles were reversed, I would have felt the same way about her.”

            The rest of Stars in Stereo walked into the hall and everyone went to take their places to start rehearsal. They would go through a song with Becca singing, then go through it again with Marcy singing. Both women sang the words so differently and showcasing different emotions. It was clear that Marcy’s talents were far superior than the type of music the band performed, and Chris found himself happy in the fact that she left the band for wanting something more.

            They got to the last song, called ‘Queen of Catastrophe’. It was very clear that Marcy had written this song, she sang it with so much emotion, the words were most definitely hers.

            _“I’m living a ghost, of what I thought I needed most. Remember when the scars cut_ _so deep I couldn’t breathe, no I couldn’t see, I was the queen of catastrophe”_

            Chris’ chest tightened while listening to the words, and he immediately thought they must have been written in reference to the loss of her father and grandmother. It was beautiful, and clearly Marcy had intended for the song to be played in a darker style than the band had been playing it in. They made all of her songs sound more pop, and she was no pop princess, she was a gothic queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars in Stereo is the name of a real band that was together until 2015. The lead vocalist Becca made an appearance in this chapter. Any information in the story about Stars in Stereo or Becca is completely made up.  
> Makeup Brands named: Urban Decay, Fenty, Too Faced, NYX  
> Songs Mentioned: ‘Queen of Catastrophe’ by Stars in Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing anything containing SMUT. I thought for my first time it would be easiest for me to write based on real people, so I chose to write about real musicians in the Rock world. I have also included real events and real places, though some things have been changed slightly to better exist in my story. There are also characters that are not based off of real people. 
> 
> I will be posting a few chapters at a time, I'm not yet sure how many chapters there will be upon completion. 
> 
> CHARACTERS BASED ON REAL PEOPLE: Chris “Motionless” Cerulli, Devin “Ghost” Sola, Tyler Carter, Michael Bohn, Ricky “Horror” Olson, Ryan Sitkowski, Maria Brink, Ronnie Radke, Vinny Mauro, Becca Hollcraft, Nylo  
> ***Note that the actions and beliefs of the characters do not correlate to the real people. Ex: There are some characters who in real life are declared as straight edge and I have some of those characters partaking in slight consumption of alcohol.  
> REAL BANDS: Motionless in White, Issues, Escape the Fate, In This Moment, Stars in Stereo, Falling in Reverse  
> REAL PLACES: Punch Bowl Social in Denver, CO, Pomona Fairplex in Pomona, CA, LA/Ontario International Airport in Ontario, CA  
> REAL EVENTS: Vans Warped Tour  
> ***The events for the tour in the story do not correlate with any real timeline or lineup of bands presented at the shows. Though Warped Tour is real, I have created my own lineup and schedules and some real release dates of songs do not line up either, its all fantasy here.  
> MUSIC AND VIDEOS: ‘Eternally Yours’ by Motionless in White, ‘Contemptress’ by Motionless in White, ‘Wasp’ by Motionless in white, ‘Tears on the Runway pt.2’ by Issues, ‘Half God Half Devil’ by In This Moment, ‘Reincarnate’ by Motionless in White


End file.
